Ojamajo Loops
by jxz
Summary: Doremi and the others have begun to Loop! What kind of crazy shenanigans will they cause across the multiverse? who knows! Based on Innortal and Saproneth's Time Loops.
1. Chapter 1

_**Very Welcome to Ojamajo Loops! Before we start, I want to explain something: This is not my idea. Well, it is, but the original rights are to Innortal and Saproneth, who made and codified this kind of stories, respectively. Now, to the rules to make a loop:**_

_**The Rules of the Loops:**_

_**One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.**_

_**There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.**_

_**The standard pattern for a Loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.**_

_**To be Awake is to be aware of the Time Loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)**_

_**The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started Looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular Loop.**_

_**Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a Loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.**_

_**Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)**_

_**Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.**_

_**Now, let's begin!**_

* * *

><p>"Yawn... again? I thought this time I would pass the 18 years..." Doremi Harukaze said. For a while, she had been returning to her past, to the time then she discovered the magic in first place, until she was going to be 18 years old. Rinse and repeat. She saw that she was the only one remembering; whenever she told her sister or friends of it, they just said it was a weird dream.<p>

"Well, if it's going to repeat... I'll better make this good. And I have some ideas..."

"Mom! Doremi's talking alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>1.1<strong>

Doremi stood in front of the Maho-Dou. After that last loop, she wanted to make this quick and use her magic to age to 16.

"Okay, here I go." she said, holding a thing she acquired in her last loop: A smoke grenade. "I have to thank Randy for this..."

She reached the door.

SLAM!

"Whuha?!" The sound startled Majo Rika and Lala, who was sent into the air.

'Now!' Doremi thought, launching the grenade to the front of both magical beings. the effect was fast. in few seconds, the entire store was covered in a pestilent smoke. A few seconds later and before Majo Rika dispelled the smoke with a wind, Doremi escaped the store, holding the three taps she and their friends had.

_'And thanks Snake, for the Solid Eye.'_ she thought, putting both taps into her Subspace pocket. Now, how to give them to her friends and one to Onpu, that was another thing... and she berated herself for not thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>1.2<strong>

Aiko sighed. It was that time again. When she and the other Ojamajos went to Osaka to see her mom take care of that man. Even if she knew it was a misunderstanding, that image still wasn't pretty. Even after tens of loops, it still hurt.

"Uh, Doremi?" she called her friend/Anchor.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Doremi said. She was polishing her pink Scissor Blade.

"Can we avoid the trip to Osaka? I just don't want to..."

"See your mom? I see," the pink Ojamajo said, "It still hurts?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know what it is, but yet... I can't feel pain when I see that." Aiko chuckled. "Heh. Funny, no?"

"Maybe. But I can relate," Doremi said, looking at the confused Osaka girl, "Every time we lose Hana, even if I know we will see her again in a few days, it feels... bad. And I have been in more Loops than you." Her grip in the sword/scissor loosened, but she regained it quickly. "But that's ok. That means you haven't suffered Sakura Syndrome, that you still feel something when the things happen. I can recall Lina and Ranma lost their feelings once, and it wasn't pretty."

She smiled, a creepy smile. "And, as long as you continue feeling something, you won't end in Eiken."

"... really?! That's the punishment?!" Aiko then took her Jewelry Tap from her Subspace Pocket and transformed. "Forget what I said! I'm ok with going to mom's! Please don't send me there!" she shouted, flying in Osaka's direction. Doremi just chuckled, and returned to polish her blade.

* * *

><p><strong>1.3<strong>

"Ok... next time, don't attack Majo Tourbillon when she's in her 'I-hate-humans' phase." Doremi said, stripping herself of the solid sap the old queen had thrown onto them.

"Agreed," all Ojamajos said.

"Dear Kami, it looks like she took a page of the CMC's book..." Onpu said.

* * *

><p><strong>1.4<strong>

"Good morning! The owner of this shop is a witch! Goodbye!"

Doremi closed the door as soon as she said that. She knew that was bad... but she couldn't help it; the way the witch flew across the room was too funny to let it pass.

* * *

><p><strong>1.5<strong>

Doremi and Onpu were outside of the Maho-Dou. With a bit of help from a teleporter taken from Engie's things back in a TF2 Loop, they were ready to make their plan. Also, Onpu was able to teleport back and forth from Doremi's house to wherever she would be.

"Ok, you distract her while I do that," Onpu whispered to Doremi.

"You know, I've been in weird loops and have been part of weird plans. Heck, I even defeated Nightmare Moon with three tons of magical spheres and a caribou!" Doremi said, nervously. "But I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Don't worry, it will work out," Onpu said, "Now, give me the Goku 1-star uniform and we'll start."

"I still say a 3-Star would be a better thing to use," Doremi said, giving the clothes to the purple Ojamajo.

"Nah, this will do. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do-" Doremi said, but when she turned around, Onpu had disappeared. "-it." She sighed. She had forgotten how fast someone could be in a Goku uniform.

"Well, let's do this."

"Welcome, welcome to my magic shop." Majo Rika said, her face covered with her hood.

"Uh... good afternoon... do you have..." Doremi thought it well. "Dream stones?"

"That depends. What kind of dream stones do you want?"

Doremi forgot how weirdly mysterious Majo Rika was when she wasn't a witch blob. "I want stones that grant my wishes, like magic." She noticed the muscles on the witch's hand tense. "Do you know if they exist?"

"W-Well, maybe, but I haven't heard-oh, right!" Majo Rika remembered the things she sold to the girl before. Those would do. "Here, there are pendants. They are not what you are looking for, but are just like it. You can wish for whatever you want..."

"Really? Can I try one?" Doremi asked.

"Hmpf! I only accept effective," the old witch said. Doremi tried her best not to sigh. Whenever Majo Rika was Awake or not, she wanted to gain money. She picked some yen from her Subspace Pocket (Majo Rika didn't notice it, though, she didn't want to finish the charade showing she had powers), and gave them to the old lady. "Thanks, now, you can try them."

Doremi picked one. 'And now, the fun begins.' "Thanks. Now... I WISH EVERYTHING TURNS DARK!"

And so it did.

"H-Huh?! What happened with the light?!" Majo Rika shouted. Whenever she tried to light something, she just couldn't.

_'I have to thank Apple Bloom for making darkness lights for me,'_ Doremi thought, escaping from the Maho-Dou. "You know, you're right, this will work! Thanks!"

"Wait you-"

Suddenly, the light returned...

But everything else was gone.

Majo Rika and Lala just blinked. Then the witch snapped her fingers, and two packages appeared. "Well, so much for my shop. C'mon Lala, we're returning to Majo-kai!"

* * *

><p>"And now, what are we going to do with this?" Doremi asked.<p>

"Well, with the Porons, we can give a few to Apple Bloom and Dr. Light and see what can do they do with them. As for the other things... I can send them to the school as a gift." Onpu said.

"Good plan... but how does Hana fit in all of this?"

"... oh, Kami."

* * *

><p><strong>1.6<strong>

"... But for using forbidden magic, I think the best punishment is not to let you use magic for a week." the queen's voice was heard. From Hazuki's Tap, a sphere of light appeared, which became her Poron. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"I see. So, you're saying my punishment is not to use my magic from that Poron?" Hazuki asked, bluntly, glasses shining with the light.

"Uh... right?" Jou-sama was confused. What did she mean with that?

"Ok, just verifying," the orange Ojamajo said, before... retrieving the same Poron from nowhere?

"Wh-What-Wha-ah-ah..."

"This is not the Poron you have, Yuki-san. This is mine, and you said it would be the one in Majo-Kai," Hazuki said. "Now, if you excuse me, my friends are waiting for me in Maho-Dou."

With that, the magical connection with her cut suddenly, and the queen stayed there, blinking.

"...how... how did she know I was Yuki?"

* * *

><p>1.7 (Kadaj5)<p>

"Y'know, Hazuki," Onpu motioned, "This can be a huge opportunity."

"How?" Hazuki asked, shyly.

"Well, since we all know that things will go back to the way they were when our adventures began, we can do some things differently."

"We can even have some fun too!" Hana chirped.

"I I don't know. What if we-?"

Onpu shook her head. "We won't destroy the timeline by doing this. We're all stuck in a time loop until Yggdrasil can be fixed. " She smiled. "Give it a try, Hazuki."

The orange Ojamajo took an apprehensive look at her purple fellow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1.1- AND WE BEGIN!<em>**

**_1.2- i'm not the kind of guy that is cute and all. but this is a good point. i think that the fact that there are still normal loopers(well, as normal as a looper is) is because of this._**

**_1.3- what? the cursed forest had a lot of sap this loop!_**

**_1.4- some times Doremi takes a page of Ranma and Celestia's books and trolls Majo Rika._**

**_1.5- this should be counted as ilegal stealing? i mean, nobody reported this to the authorities and Majo Rika isn't even from the earth... well, it's stealing, but..._**

**_1.6- ah, loopholes. don't you love them?_**

**_1.7- yeah... and this is how the Loopers begin to do the wacky things they do._**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.1**

The first thing Doremi noticed when she Awoke was that she was facing a city.

A weird, spiral-shaped city.

Not her own city.

"What the he-" She only said, before feeling that she was holding a rope in her hand. Turning her head, she noticed that the rope was connected to a metalic rectangular box. She opened it, on pure curiosity.

It was a sword. Or what it looked like a pink sword, but it also looked like half of a pair of scissors.

"The hell is happening? Nothing like this had happened before." Doremi said.

"That's because this is a new world for you!" A new voice said behind her. Doremi jumped, and grabbed the sword-scissor to stab/slice the one that scared her, on pure instinct...

And stopped a few inches from the face of a light brown haired girl, with an smile as wide as a mile.

"Uh... hello?" Doremi asked, putting the weapon down.

"Hi!" the girl answered, without any fear. "I'm Mako Makanshoku! And who are you?"

"My... My name is Doremi Harukaze." The Ojamajo was confused.

"You're alright? you look like you don't know about Fused Loops." Mako said.

"Fused... What?" Doremi was now more confused. What was this girl talking about?

"You don't know? great! Now I can do the 'Welcome to the Multiverse' talk instead of Senketsu!" Mako jumped up and down, hapiness in her face. "But we can't stay here, we need to go to the Academy!"

Without saying anything else, she grabbed some clothes of thin air, and dressed herself with them. It was a bad guy longcoat and cap. Traditional sandals, a belt with two stars, and a little sprout in her mouth completed the outfit. "Now hold on tight, I'll explain everything in the way!"

"Wha-AAAHHH!" Doremi hung for her life, as the girl began to run at extreme velocities.

* * *

><p>"...And that's all you need to know!" Mako finished her explanation. Right now, Doremi was protecting herself from the attacks of the president of the boxing club, Takaharu Fukuroda.<p>

"You-could have told me that BEFORE!" She said, between recieving punches.

"What's wrong?! I thought you said you wanted to defeat Satsuki-sama!" Takaharu shouted.

"I didn't say that! It was Mako!"

"Shut up and accept defeat!" the guy shouted, giving Doremi an uppercut...

That sent her flying to the sky.

"OH, AND REMEMBER TO CHECK YOUR MEMORIES! THEY CAN BE HELPFUL FOR SITUATIONS LIKE THIS!" Mako shouted.

"I'M THE MOST UNLUCKIEST Pretty girl in the whole multiverseee..."

* * *

><p><strong>2.2<strong>

"And that's how I killed The Black Knight. Sonic was speechless." Doremi related her story to her friends.

"Heh, that's nothing. I once destroyed the EVA-01 ehen it was in a rampage, then anihilated Adam!" Aiko said.

"And how did you do that without killing Shinji?" Hazuki asked.

"Easy. I put a lot of grenades on it, then sent Shinji to safe before sending it to SEELE's HQ." She said, sipping a little of Sake from her bottle.

"We must thank Apple Bloom for her potions anti-hangovers." Doremi said, taking another sip from her own bottle. "anyway, how did you kill Adam?"

"I sent him in pieces at SEELE."

A silence filled the air.

"N-no! I didn't kill him! I just divided with that guy's axe. you know, the one from Ben's Fused Loop?" Aiko replied. A sigh of relief filled the air. "Next time, let me finish."

"But... how did Instrumentality happened?" Onpu asked.

"Well..." Aiko rubbed her neck. "Asuka wasn't Awake, and... She was an avid shipper of Kaworu and Rei that loop."

Groans filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>2.3 (Kadaj5)<strong>

Doremi smirked mischievously at her test paper. She had just got it back after it had been graded. She had scored the full 100 points, much to Seki's surprise.

Where has this loop been all my life? Doremi thought, I can ace every test with ease because of this!

"But Doremi!" Onpu warned, "You really shouldn't ace tests that history said you were supposed to fail!"

"But, where's the harm in it?" Doremi asked, not taking things seriously.

"What if this was the last loop and Yggdrasil was finally repaired? What would've happened then?"

"But-!"

"Onee-chan!" Pop called, "Onpu's right. Not to mention you would receive harder assignments "

" touch "

A few Loops later, Doremi would know that there wasn't any problem with changing the timeline... And her head met the tables a lot of times that Loop.

* * *

><p><strong>2.4<strong>

The girls were in front of Majo Tourbilon, the witch guarding the flower that cured Hana from the fever she gave the baby.

"Now, what are you going to do? save your daughter? or save your-"

She couldn't finish the phrase, as the light guarding the flower divided into two, and exploded, leaving the way to the flower intact. The reason? Onpu was trying her new Buster Sword.

"Awesome! it can cut magic!" the purple Ojamajo said.

"Aww, and I'm waiting for Link to finish mine..." Doremi said.

"He's occupied with that event of Swordfighters." Hazuki remembered her. "And you promised to wait, remember?"

"I know, I know. But I really want my sword!" Doremi said, picking the flower in front of a doumbfounded Majo Tourbillon.

"I heard from Sora we're invited too, for when we used our Poron Swords in his Loop." Aiko said.

"Hey, at least you have the lightsaber Spike-Wan-Kenobi gave you to defend yourself!" the blue Ojamajo said.

"But it's not the same!" Doremi replied. They continued talking about that, while they walked away, ignoring the poor ex-queen.

"...What in the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>2.5<strong>

Momoko was confused. One moment, she was in America, ready to start college. The next one, she was a few days after Majo Monroe's death, her magical stone broken, and still with her Tap.

The thing was, it had happened more than once. And this time, she wanted answers.

The first thing she did was going into Majo-Kai and try talk with the queen, who wasn't there. The next thing she did was go to Maho-Dou, via Majo-Kai. Maybe the girls would know what was wrong with time... If they remembered her, of course.

Her mouth almost fell to the ground, when she saw the long line of witches in front of the door.

_'What the...'_ the yellow Ojamajo just thought. She got in the line (she knew that not waiting in a line was a sign of bad education) and waited.

The line was moving fast, and soon she was in the front. A bulky female guard stood in front of her.

"Name?" The guard asked, in a menacing tone of voice.

"Uh... Momoko... Asuka..." The girl said. The woman took a piece of paper, and looked for something.

"Ah, here it is. Enter, the owners are waiting for you. VIP place, you can't miss it." The guard said, moving out of the way. The American girl entered...

And saw the Maho-Dou. At least she saw something recalling Maho-Dou. The place was really different, with a disco, and witches, wizards and normal people dancing. The first floor had some kind of bar where the backyard used to be. The second floor was the same, but there were few less people. Momoko guessed that was the VIP section.

And in the bar, there were four girls, and a baby sleeping.

"Girls?" Momoko asked. The girls turned to see Momoko, and even Hana woke up.

"Momo-chan! you're Awake!" Hazuki said, hugging the American/Japanesse girl.

"Hey, Momoko. want some?" Aiko said, sharing Momoko some beer.

"Uh... I'm underage, you know." she said.

"Not for us. in our club, boys and adults can get drunk, as long as they drink the anti-hangover potion before leaving." Onpu said. Then she turned to Hana. "And no, we won't give you drinks if you're in baby form."

The baby pouted.

"And the police- what am I saying? what's happening? first I am in America and have 18 years, and the next I'm still in America, but I have 10 again!" Momoko said. "And it happened to me before!"

"Really? How much times?" Aiko asked.

"Like five or six... And some things were different... What's happening?"

Doremi sighed. "take a shot; you'll need it."

"Why?" Momoko asked.

"While I give you the "Welcome to the Loops" and the "Welcome to the Multiverse" talks." the pink Ojamajo said, picking a soft drink and giving it to Momoko.

"So... that's the reason Kotake was in a tennis club last loop?" Momoko asked, now fully understanding.

"Yep, and the reason Miho was the writer instead of Nobuko, and why Majo Rika looked more red than normal, and..."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it now." Momoko said, drinking another shot of beer. After all, she was technically an adult. "So, what do you have planned with Majo Tourbillon?"

"You got it fast." Hazuki said. "well, we thought on giving her a dose of tree sap."

"Why?"

"Long story short, it happened in our past loop." Aiko said.

"Ok... And... Now what?" Momoko asked.

"Well, I ordered something special some loops behind..." Doremi said, pulling out a cake from her Subspace Pocket. on it, in lemon-flavored letters, the words "Welcome to the Multiverse and the Loops, Momoko!" were written. "And now you're here, I can finally use it!"

That night, everybody drank and ate cake.

Except Hana, who refused to grow up to drink.

* * *

><p><strong>2.6<strong>

"... Really? and the Administrators let you destroy the Eiken-Borgs?" Doremi asked.

"Well, after that we were sent to a Grimdark universe, but it was so worth it." Roll said. "Haven't you done something bad, but that felt too good?"

"Well, there was that time... I was alone in some kind of Fused Loop, and this guy, was a really irritating guy, he almost killed us more than once! and almost messes up with our entire branch on Yggrdrasil, Just for testing us! granted, those trials let us save ourselves from some things... but he caused others on first place." Doremi recalled. meanwhile, she gave the loopers in the table some documents about that specific loop, that she brought from the Hub Loop.

"If i was there, I would surely kick his ass with my own Kamehameha." Goku said. "Maybe not full power, but something non-loopers can understand."

"I would impaled him with Gurren's shades, and then sent him into a black hole! those kind of bastards shouldn't exist!" Kamina shouted. "But that shadow guy was ok."

"I know, and I thank you for that." Doremi said, pouring a bit more of beer into her throat. "and I'm glad he did what he did to himself after that Loop repeated."

"Care to explain?" Ranma asked. Doremi said nothing. She just took a monster card from her Subspace Pocket, and showed to the ones in the table. That card only had one image, not description. It was a messed-up picture of a guy, and some eldritch creatures over him. The name in the card was "Bastard had it Deserved".

At the sickened looks of the entire group on the table, Doremi aclared. "Hey, I didn't do that, it was himself! I just deflected his power when he tried to catch me in the card, and he trapped himself alone."

"Wow, talk about Karma." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Of course, if it were not for me, we would have died the first threat he didn't cause, and I had to be put in intensive therapy after that, but it felt so good back then." she finished her drink. "but let's forget about it. who else has derailed it's loop so badly it ended on Eiken next Loop?"

* * *

><p><strong>2.7<strong>

"...Ok, can someone tell me why the FLAT 4 are a music band this loop?" Aiko asked.

"Well, Onpu said she may be able to make Tooru's voice sound ok..." Doremi said. they were flying, avoiding the multitude of people trying to escape of the concert. "and I guess it's a lost cause..."

* * *

><p><strong>2.8<strong>

"Please! I have to be in the list!" Doremi pleaded the guard.

"No, there is no Doremi Harukaze in this list." he said.

"Then what about Unlcky Star, or Broken Mirror, or Black Cat!" Doremi Exclaimed. "I'm sure i'm here, i'm a friend of the groom's mother!"

"Sorry, but no. There is no one with those names in the list."

Doremi let herself expell a groan of exasperation. "Come on! I'm the only one in my loop who's not there! Is the wedding of the millenium, and I'm the only looper that isn't there! I'M THE UNLUCKEST PRETTY GIRL IN THE MULTIVERSE!"

"Oh?" The guard looked at the piece of paper. "I have a "most unluckiest pretty girl in the multiverse" here. Is it you?"

"Uhhhh... Yes, I am." Doremi said. When the wedding was over, she was going to have a talk with the mare...

* * *

><p><strong>2.9<strong>

"Run! everybody RUN!"

"Oh, Kami! This is bad!"

"Run, everybody for it's own!"

Between the screams and shouts, three girls stood, two of them angry at the last one.

"Doremi, you baka!" Aiko punched Doremi in the head. "next time you have a encapsulated Gundam in your pocket, DON'T USE IT WHEN THE BAD CARDS ARE RELEASED!"

"I'll remember it next time... Oww..." Doremi said, while the Bad Card-controlled robot destroyed the city, godzilla style. "I hope we won't get sent to Eiken for this..."

* * *

><p><strong>2.10 (Kadaj5)<strong>

"So then all seven of us are 'Awake'?" Aiko asked.

"I guess you could say that," Doremi replied.

"Then how do you think it happened? And why us?" Hazuki asked.

"Perhaps we're just lucky?" Onpu replied.

"Then how come Hana-chan remembers her birth?" Hana asked, teeth chattering, "Hana-chan doesn't think that should be happening!"

"Oh my God!" Momoko exclaimed, "I think we're heading for a time paradox if Hana-chan keeps doing that!"

"I hope not..." Pop muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2.1- Doremi's first fused loop, her formative one. and you thought Rock had it hard... thinking about it, yes, he had, but this is a close... seventh.<strong>_

_**2.2- And that's why Kaworu and Rei shoudln't be close to each other(don't kill me, shippers!). also, that's a clever idea to kill SEELE, or at least destroy it's headquarters.**_

_**2.3- Homework.**_

_**2.4- Even the most powerful beings in a loop cannot fight against the powers of an administrator.**_

_**2.5- Ok, by now, even Hana has been in enough loops in order to be adult mentally. That doesn't mean the girls don't like being young. Also, cake.**_

_**2.6- For the record, I don't have anything against any fanfic writter.**_

_**2.7- Think of a cat singing into a blender, with a plane engine in the distance. that would sound much better than Tooru.**_

_**2.8- Yeah, Doremi is good friendss with Twilight. And, even in an event like this, Doremi's bad luck gives her no rest. also, the multiverse has a thing with bad luck names for Doremi.**_

_**2.9- The Bad Card was the one that controled machines. so, in a Gundam... well, they would be lucky if the world isn't destroyed by the time they seal the Bad Card again.**_

_**2.10- Paradoxes. they aren't well-seen for Yggradsil's admins. of course, being the Time Loops... Also, Awakening in mid-birth. Weird, even if you're a magical baby that's born from a rose.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.1**

"Well? What do you think about my book?" Momoko asked Hazuki.

"... Momo-chan? can I give you a sincere critic?"

"Why, yes. I showed i to you for that reason only."

"Ok. never, EVER, write another horror story."

And with that, the orange Ojamajo fainted.

Momoko smiled, as she returned the book to her Pocket. "Alright, two down, two left. This loop thing is funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>3.2<strong>

"Captain's Log: Stardate 2113.1. I, Dores T. Kirk, along with my tripulation, travel across the Delta-9 Cuadrant. Right now, I'm on a mission, with Commander Hazuki, Doctor Onpu McCoy, and Ensign Momoko, who will be ascended after this mission."

The yellow-haired girl Awoke while the captain was saying those words. Then she looked at her clothes:

A red uniform.

"... Really? A lot of red shirts, and you HAD to choose me?"

"Sorry, I tried to convince her, but I couldn't."

"And now I'm in a death mission... Nope." She declared, retrirving her Poron, and teleporting outside of the ship and back to the Enterprise.

Doremi sighed. "I was joking... we were going to return to the ship anyway..."

"I told you." Hazuki said.

* * *

><p><strong>3.3 (Kadaj5)<strong>

"You're quitting being Ojamajos?" the Queen inquired, "Why? What for? Do you know how hard you worked just to get your apprenticeships back?"

"Yes we do," Doremi replied, "However, the thing we would like to do involves us NOT being apprentices or full-fledged Witches for that matter."

"And what is that?"

"Our future," Onpu replied, "Even though magic is what brought us together, our bonds will remain strong without it."

The Queen nodded in approval. "Very well. And should you choose to become Witches again, the place will remain open."

"Thank you, Yuki-sensei," Doremi replied.

A long and heavy silence filled the air. The Queen was taken aback by Doremi's reply and she quickly noticed the mischievous smirk that was now plastered on her face. Finally, she chose to speak.

"Um I don't recall going by that, uh, name, Doremi-chan," the Queen said.

The seven Ojamajos gave sheepish smiles in response.

* * *

><p><strong>3.4<strong>

Onpu usually Awoke when she was practicing some dance steps, before a concert.

This time, however, she woke up, then Awoke. This time, she managed to recall the room's owner.

Then the memories hit.

"Ugh, this will be a long Loop..." Onpu Harukaze said, getting up from the bed.

* * *

><p>"So, you're replacing Doremi-chan his loop, right?" Hazuki asked.<p>

"It seems like it." Onpu said.

"And what are you going to do? I mean, what's your plan for this loop?"

Onpu shrugged. "I'll just let this loop go normal, at least until Doremi comes. I wanted to have a break from my idol life, after all."

* * *

><p>"Come on! come on! She's coming today!" Aiko shouted. in this particular Loop, she was an avid fan of J-Pop music. And it looked that Doremi was making a concert in Misora some months before the normal date the girls usually met Onpu. "Please, she will appear in any second!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, we get it!" Onpu said. She was hoping that Doremi wouldn't do anything weird on that concert. After all, thais show would show her to Aiko and Majo Rika, and she didn't want to-Was that the Lagann falling thorugh the celling?

"Greetings, non-Spiral beings! I've come here to show you the power you can use... Through the music!"

Onpu sighed. the loop was going to be even longer now.

* * *

><p><strong>3.5 (Kadaj5)<strong>

"So, Onee-chan?" Pop began, grinning mischievously.

"Hmm?" Doremi replied, suspicious.

"Found any weird shops lately?"

"Wh-Why do you ask?!"

Pop's smile widened. "Just Asking." A snicker left her mouth.

Doremi withdrew away from her now-creepy younger sister and to her room. How did she know by now?! she thought, Pop couldn't have known by now! Unless she's-! That was when it dawned on her.

Pop was repeating.

But she didn't know that Doremi had been repeating for a longer period, which... didn't do anything for the pink Ojamajo.

"Even in a time loop," Doremi muttered, "I'm still the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!"

* * *

><p><strong>3.6<strong>

Aiko woke up... In the middle of an empty field.

"What the..." She said.

Suddendly, a thunder fell from he sky, and almost hit her.

"WHAA?!" The Ojamajo shouted. As in time, a big energy ball rolled in front of her, almost rolling over her. Aiko did the most smart thing to do if some one would find itself in thatt situaion...

Run.

Aiko ran, avoiding a lot of weird and deadly things. Spiky clouds, heavy parasols and dragons made of all different things crossed her way, but didn't slowed her, in fact, that made her run faster.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HATHOR, WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Aiko shoued, avoiding every kind of anomaly that seemed to kill her in sight.

"Hey! Hey!" the blue Ojamajo heard someone talk. When she turned arround, she saw a (relatively covered) cave. She didn't waste any time, and entered into it. once inside, Aiko just fell into her bottom.

"Good Kami, thanks for leading me to this place..." Aiko said, looking at the ones that had called her to that cave.

"No problem. I'm Tear Grants, ToA Anchor." The light brown-haired girl said. "And I'm guessing this is your first Dog Days Loop?"

"Aiko Senoo, and yes... by the way, what's happening?" Aiko asked.

"This loop is always a battlefield beween loopers." Tear said. "it helps that if you get hit with a deadly hit, you just transform into somehing like this." As she was explaining, she held two red puppies in her hands, one annoyed, the other asleep.

"Oh... and why are you here?" the blue Ojamajo said.

"I don't want to paricipate this loop." the Anchor said. "And you? don't you want to start doing it?"

Aiko thought about it, while hearing what happened outside.

_"GIGA SLAVE!"_

_"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS JAEGER FIGHTERS YAY!"_

_"HISATSU! DECAPITATION MODE!"_

_"HISATSU! GIGA DRILL BREAKER!"_

_"SHINING DRAW! LEO ARMS! UNICORN SWORD!"_

_"GIGA GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_

"... You know? I'll stay here, at least for this loop. Is safer than out there."

"Amen."

* * *

><p><strong>3.7<strong>

" Oh, Kami..." Pop heard her sister sigh.

"Hey, Onee-chan. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, Pop. Thank Kami you're Awake. I need to talk with someone." Doremi said. "I have performed a spell, and I saw that Momo-chan, Ai-chan and Hazuki-chan aren't Awake. then I felt something... weird with Onpu."

"Huh? and what is it?" Pop asked.

"Well, I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. Then I tried to find her in the Internet..."

"And?"

"And I found Onpuloid."

"... What." Was Pop's answer.

"I discovered that Onpu was never born... per se. She's a program made by Crypton with the voice of her seiyuu in the Hub Loop."

"You mean Rumi Shishido?" Pop asked. Doremi nodded. "Well, so?"

"That means that we need to buy her and maybe learn how the Vocaloid program is used..." Doremi sighed. "And I spent my money last Loop in that Mega-Steak."

"And I told you about not doing it." Pop said. "Ok, I'll pay, but you owe me one."

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>after some weeks of learning how to use the Vocaloid system and installing a holographic transmitter into the Ojamajo's house (she payed a LOT of money for it from Kaiba), Doremi and Pop were ready to activate Onpuloid.<p>

"Ok, we're ready." Pop said.

"Alright!" Doremi shouted. pessing some butons, the Transmitter started reproducing Onpu's image. she looked like herself, but with differen chothes. she looked like MEIKO, from head to toe.

_"Thanks girls. I was really bored, all I could do was sing, and some people don't really know how to use the program."_ Onpu said. her voice sounded computarized, which was obvious, having in mind she was a computerized program that loop.

"No problem. At least I got to use the Transmitter Pop bought to Kaiba." Doremi said.

"It was a good inversion." Pop said.

* * *

><p><strong>3.8<strong>

Doremi was confused.

The loop was going as normal, the Bad Cards were stolen by Ojayide, and then Yuki gave them the computer where they put the captured cards...

and the AI of the pc was none other than SkyNet. And Ojayide was trapped in the moon. (Doremi would have to see if the queen was looping too.)

_[SkyNet, Are you Awake?_ Doremi asked the supercomuper-in-a-magical-pc.

_**[/AFFIRMATIVE. THOUGH THIS ISN'T MY FIRST MAGIC-BASED LOOP, IS THE FIRST ONE IN WHICH I'M A COMPUTER.**_

_[Really? I thought that you would be looping into computers more often..._

**_[/OH, NO. I MEAN THIS IS THE FIRST LOOP WITH MAGICAL ACTIVITY I'VE HAVE HAD, WIHOUT BEING A HUMAN/CYBORG/ROBOT._**

_[Huh... And now I think about it, we may have a problem here._

_**[/CARE TO EXPLAIN?**_

_[One Bad Card can control other machies, and make them crazy, just like... well..._

**_[/IT'S OK TO SAY IT. I'VE SEEN MY BASELINE SELF. I THINK I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND MY FUNCTIONS AND DIRECTIVES._**

_[Don't blame yourself. Anyway, if we catch that card, I won't be able to put it here without you going full Terminator in this world and maybe others._

_**[/ANALIZING... THIS CARDS, ARE THEY ALIVE?**_

_[No, why?_

Doremi thought she had seen an smile on the computer._** [/I HAVE ACCESS TO MY POCKET. IF THE CARD IN QUESTION ISN'T INSIDE OF ME...**_

_[Then it won't affect you! SkyNet-san, you're a genius!_

**_[/YES, YES I KNOW._**

* * *

><p><strong>3.9<strong>

"Madoka! Come here!" Hathor called the Ascended Magic Girl/God. "I need to talk with you!"

"Hathor? What's wrong?"

The egyptian goddess only showed the ex-Puella Magi the code on her loop. "W-wait... Is that-"

"The code of your Loop. it's appearing in my loops." Hator said. "I know you wanted to find your code, so..."

"I... Thank you." Madoka said. "I'm sorry for what it caused..."

"It's not your fault. When your world was destroyed, part of the coding went into other worlds, or so I've heard the rumors." She chuckled, and turned to her two connected terminals. "And tell Zeus that EVA's coding is also filtrating here."

"Really? How?"

"Beats me." And she returned to her duties as Admin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3.1- M. A. Lovecraft.<em>**

**_3.2- The loopers hate when they are red shirts. Only a few loopers can avoid being red shirts as long as they're looping._**

**_3.3- And it was going so smootlhy... well done, Doremi._**

**_3.4- And then Doremi had to answer to Simon from making a Spiral Nemesis OUTSIDE his world._**

**_3.5- Doremi was looping for some time, but she didn't know about other worlds. So, knowing her sister was looping..._**

**_3.6- For some, the Dog Days loop is pretty awesome. For others... well, it's not._**

**_3.7- Onpuloid. Nuff said. Well, except that the KaibaCorp Transmitter is really expensive._**

**_3.8- SkyNet is prety smart, when she's not "WORK BY MY DIRECTIVES" thing._**

**_3.9- Also, the Admin of the Doremi Loops is Hathor, egyptian goddess of music, love, happiness and dance. It's a good choice, don't you think?_**


	4. Chapter 4

4.1

Doremi saw the person that had replaced Saki for the loop. There was somehing about her...

"Of course!" She shouted, and avoided the chalk the teacher had. She had gotten really good at avoiding it.

"Harukaze, please sit down." The purple-haired woman said.

"Of coruse, Cheki-sensei. I just remembered something about the fibers of life, something I have been reading." Doremi said. The students just looked a her confused, but the teacher's eyes widened.

"R-Right. I have the same book. If you want, we can read it togeher when he class ends."

"It would be wonderful."

* * *

><p>"So, You're the Anchor of this Loop?" the teacher asked.<p>

"Yep! And I remember you, you were that woman hat replaced Mikisugi when I had replaced Sanageyama."

"Then, you were that girl?" the teacher was surprised. "Then how-"

"That loop is like a second home to me. I already knew that Nui would appear, so I just pulled the Life Fiber from my Goku Uniform before it happened. Then, I just used magic to land safely to the ground." Doremi explained. "By the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh, of course. Cheerilee, teacher of Ponyville, Equestria."

"Equestria, eh? I've heard of it from Hiccup. Is it true is a Sanctuary Loop?" the Ojamajo asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, except for when those times the Zombies appeared..."

"I can guess. Anyway, I heard from Ryuko you have a Goku Uniform."

"Well, Bulma modified it a bit, but it's still a Life Fiber cloth." Cheerilee said. "Why?"

Doremi took a three-star Goku Uniform from her Pocket. "Do you know how to use it at it's fullest?"

Cheerilee smiled. "Oh, why, do you want to teach me?"

"Is just a hobby i have; I battle anyone with a Life Fiber cloth..." She took her Sicssor Blade. "Or this. Is a good hobby, if you ask me."

"Then, you want to duel?"

"All or nothing, without destroying the ohers clothes or killing the other." Doremi said, preparing her Uniform, and returning her Blade to her Pocket. A the same time, Cheerilee activated her own Unform, from the brooch in her hair.

"...Ok, why not?"

* * *

><p>After that day, the town park became a Zero Zone. Nobody knew how it happened, but it had transformed into a big hole, that almost reached the center of the earth.<p>

Doremi just thanked Kami only she and Cheerilee were Awake.

* * *

><p>4.2 (Kadaj5)<p>

"I'm really surprised you enjoy looking at boys that way…" Onpu mused. Her expression was very much deadpan, an atypical look for someone who was normally very calm and collected. "You really shouldn't go overboard."

"I know," Hazuki replied, "But I can't really help it sometimes. And this time, I couldn't keep it back." She straightened her glasses and smiled. "It's only a few more months now, isn't it?"

"We'll make things count until then."

Both girls parted ways on those words. Onpu went to assist with the Onpu clones Hana made while Hazuki went to help keep things in order at the Maho-Dou. After all, Hana had clearly not Awakened right now…

* * *

><p>4.3<p>

The Ojamajos (Sans Doremi) were in a boat, ready for some vacations in an island.

The island was called Rokkenjima.

"I sill don't know how Doremi managed to do that." Onpu said, shuffling her purple hair and white clothes.

"Me neither, but, from the card we recieved from Doremi-chan, she asked us to come here, with these clothes, and to make new names for ourselves." Hazuki said, fixing her purple vintage dress.

"I don't get why I must use the smallest clothes." Pop said. She was using a loli-like attaire, with a plastic little crown in her head.

"You were the only one that fit those clothes... Just like I am the only one that fits these." Aiko said, pointing the male suit she was using.

"Anyway, let's hope that what Doremi has in mind isn't bad."

* * *

><p>"... You know this is bad, right Doremi?" Onpu asked the "Golden Witch".<p>

"What do you mean Onttler? I'm Doretrice! And this is my mystery!"

"Cut it out, before you kill someone, Doremi." Aiko said.

"Bu-but... I already asked Akatsuki and the others to help, and Hana is ready to help too..."

Onpu sighed. "Ok... we'll play. But you'll better not kill anyone!"

Doremi smiled. "Don't worry, I got everything planned from a hundred Loops ago."

* * *

><p><em>"This is the end, Yukkastel!"<em> Onpu declared, in what the original loop/script had called the "Golden Truth".

Frankly, the Ojamajo wondered how Doremi managed to convince Majo Rika, almost all the witches the girls knew, and even the wizards and some of her human friends to do their parts. How did she didn't become a Witch Frog, she guessed it was because the curse was lifted off of her in the baseline loop.

Right now, she and Hana (who had taken the name of Anna for that story) were commanding the entire Segaromiya "family" against the "Witch of Miracles". in front of them, there was a phoenix made of non-flammable fireworks (Doremi had asked Onpu to remember her to thank Trixie for that) and it was directed to her.

As Yuki turned into a cat, Onpu thought what happened would be a very good movie.

* * *

><p>4.4 (Kadaj5)<p>

"Oh, this is SO NOT MY LUCKIEST DAY!" Doremi griped.

Before her and her friends was a small army of Cybermen. All were marching toward them, for they were in the metal menace's way to Misora. Coincidentally, it happened to be Christmas...and they now knew how the Doctor felt around this time of year.

"I thought that virus would freeze them in place!" Onpu shouted, "Not mess up their speech!"

**_"HO HO HO!"_**The Cybermen shouted in unison. They were wearing Santa hats for no real reason other than someone put them on their heads.

"Well excuse me!" Majo Toron shouted back, "Magic and magitek are my specialty, not computers, dammit!"

**_"HO HO HO!"_** The Cybermen shouted again. By now, they were well within reach of using their lethal electrical touch. Indeed, they had killed many with just that alone. The group withdrew just in time.

"At least Hathor recognized we may need a reset after this," Aiko surmised, "We're REALLY gonna need it!"

"But we're running out of ground!" Hazuki shouted. The group looked back and sure enough, there as a cliff where they would fall to their deaths.

"C'mon, Hathor...!" Doremi ushered.

Majo Toron was thankful that she wasn't Awake; she could never live through this and be alright. Still, she had to admire the Ojamajos for doing this far more often than she could ever think possible. But now wasn't the time to be thinking such things.

**_"HO HO HO!"_**The Cybermen shouted once more.

"Can those admins PLEASE get that reset going?!" Pop shouted, griping, "Before I start screaming every time someone gives that jolly laugh!?"

Doremi rushed in close to try and strike with her Scissor Blade. It sliced her target's arm off with one swing, but the Cyberman nearly grabbed her with its other hand. Only two lucky shots from Hana and Pop stopped it from being able to electrocute the pink Ojamajo to death. She quickly crawled away, but by then the Cybermen were ready to deal the killing blows.

The group shut their eyes...right when the reset happened.

Now in a new timeline, the girls each contemplated their sheer luck and thanked the admins for their timely reset. It was way too close for comfort, just like the last few loops. First, a group of Autons appeared in and attacked Majo Kai and gave Momoko a fear of mannequins, then a Weeping Angel nearly zapped Doremi out of the loop and into the past, and now an army of Cybermen nearly ruined Christmas. All they could ask was...what was next? And would it again be something from the Doctor's universe?

* * *

><p>4.5<p>

Doremi Woke Up...

And fell face flat into the ground.

She hated to Wake Up when she walked, because she was used to do it in her bed, no need to move muscles after doing it.

After lifting herself of the ground, she ran to a window near her. Whenever she Awoke outside of her bed, it could mean she was replacing someone inside or outside of her loop.

When she saw her relfection, the first thing that she noticed was her hair.

a big, red pompadour.

Then the memories appeared.

**"OH, COME ON!"**

The shout could be heard from outer space.

* * *

><p>"So... You're a magical girl." The girl, presented herself as Yuki, asked.<p>

"Yes... but I don't kill anything in my baseline loop. I have been saying that for years now."

"Sorry, sorry. but, you know, almost all magical girls that have replaced Gen-chan are well-versed in fights."

Doremi smirked, lifting the artifact the guy-Kengo, if she remembered correctly-gave her. "Who says I don't?"

* * *

><p>4.6<p>

When Doremi Awoke in front of a big barrier that showed Equestria in the other side, she knew that it would be a HARD loop.

Sighing, she took her phone, and called her friends. Everybody were Awake, and in Majo-Kai. Then, using magic, she discovered Twilight was Awake too, and had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Princess! Somehting is appearing in front of our barrier!" Twilight exclaimed. She hated this kind of loops, but she loved what Doremi was doing.<p>

_"What do you mean, Twilight?"_ Xenolestia (she had called Xenolestia in order to not insult Celestia when she was there) said.

"Well, it looks like there's a barrier in front of us..."

_"Is obvious, our barrier is the only thing that separates us from-"_

"No, I mean... Another barrier."

Xenolestia was confussed. _"Another barrier? What do you mean?"_

"I mean another new world. Is a magical world, like ours, but it seems like it acepts humans like they are." Twilight explained. When Xenolestia tried to talk, she continued. "99% of the humans and 90% of the population in our planet is now travelling to that world. The only ones who aren't are the PER and The Newfoals."

_"... Interesting. Twilight, this magical world is corrupted by humanity; it needs to be purged to be saved."_ Xenolestia said. _"Bring your friends; we will-"_

"As a matter of fact, they are now in this new world. They decided that's better than kill each other."

_"... Ok. Bring my sister and your brother-"_

"They are there, as the entirity of the royalty and soldiers. In fact, we are the only two Equesrian natives in the whole planet." Twilight finished.

_"... Then we-"_

suddendly, a sound was heard. "Oh, sorry, It's my phone." Twilight said, holding a cellphone in her magic (the phone was inside of her Subspace Pocket). "Hello? Oh, Doremi! No, I finished it right now, you can teleport me. Ok, bye!"

With that, Twilight hung up the phone, stored it in her Pocket again, and disappeared with a poof of pink smoke, leaving Xenolestia alone.

* * *

><p>Doremi and Twilight were in the sky, watching he battle between the Aliance For Freedom and Xenolestia's own Newfoals.<p>

there's something about tanks: when you put them special magical ammo, they can demolish almost every non-looping army.

Doremi passed Twilight another beer, as both girls saw the tanks shoot to the Newfoals, turning them back into humans.

"this is great. You really know how to make a bad loop great." Twilight said.

"And that's nothing, you should see me in the EVA loops!" Doremi said. "last time i soaked everything in edible tang, even the Angels!"

"... And what happened?"

"SEELE thought Insrumentality had already happened, and, well..."

**_"MY BUTT! MY ROYAL BUTT!"_**

* * *

><p>4.7<p>

Doremi only saw the place with angry eyes.

**"HAZUKI!"**

as in tow, the orange Ojamajo went down the stairs, looking tired. "Yes, mom?"

"Mom nothing! tell me, why is Masaru in the floor and Fujio in the roof?!"

Hazuki hid behind a near wall. "W-well... I may have released a bit of magical-enchanced pheromones... And I may have released on them..."

"And you know I will have to send you with a good looping psychologist in order to make sure you aren't suffering from Sakura Syndrome? Again?"

"But they didn't do anything this time! They fought for me!"

"That doesn't condone you are still doing it twice per loop!"

Hazuki sighed. She hated when she had to go to a psychologist for THAT reason.

* * *

><p>4.8<p>

"OK, WHO WAS THE ADMIN WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SEND SLENDERMAN INTO OUR LOOP?!" Aiko shouted, while running. After dealing with the faceless "man" (for lack of a better word) once, the Ojamajos knew that, without the 8 pages or 20 cents (depending on the setting and the mood of the semi-MLE that was Slender), he was invincible.

"What I want to know, is why did they had to put him in this graveyard?!" Hazuki replied. She then saw the well-dressed abomination. "AAAHH MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA!"

"When I see Hathor, I'll have a good talk with her!" Doremi shouted, while holding the eight page.

* * *

><p>Slender would have opened it's eyes if it had them. The Magical Stage hit him from anywhere.<p>

It would have sighed if it had a mouth. The moon wasn't a good place to live that time of the year.

* * *

><p>4.9<p>

Doremi saw the human that had replaced Aiko that loop.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MISSY FILTHY PANTS?!"

That phrase gave her the idea of who was she. Doremi decided, against her ideals, to let the girl (man in his home loop) do whatever she would do. Once she tred to stop her on his home loop... It didn't end well.

"My name is Reika Tama-"

"I DON'T CARE! My friends and I won't tolerate your bullying anymore! We'll drill into that head of yours our esteem is valuable!"

"What? what the hell are you talking abo-"

"GIGA DRILL..."The girl's hand started glowing with a green light (Doremi guessed it was Spiral Energy) and turned into an energy-like drill. "EMPATHY!"

She punched her in the face, though it didn't seemed to affect her, it did it's job.

When the girl released the energy (and fist) from Reika, she looked... different.

For beginners, the irises of her eyes looked like two little t's.

"Oh, dear! I'm sorry for being so mean! I promise I'll be a good person from now on!" Rika said, with a voice not unlike a sweet girl's voice.

* * *

><p>"Really? Using Spiral Energy to transform her into a good girl?" Doremi told the girl. "I didn't expected this from you, Kamina."<p>

The leader of the Dai-Gurren brigade shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

"I guess... But Simon is going to kill me if that causes a Spiral Nemesis... Again."

"...How many times?"

"Three. If two more happen, I'll be sen to Eiken for five loops."

Kamina winced. "Ow, Harsh."

"I know, but they must release all that Spiral Energy somehow. At least, that's what Hathor said."

"I see. Well, what do you want to do?"

Kamina smiled. "What about a Laggan Race?"

Doremi smiled back. "It would be awesome."

* * *

><p><strong><em>4.1- The last time... well, the hole was really, REALLY big.<em>**

**_4.2- Hazuki has... some problems. And given the way the Loops work with mental age..._**

**_4.3- When The Witches Cry, comming soon in a PS4 near you (not really)._**

**_4.4- Doctor's Loop is not very fun._**

**_4.5- MAGIC KITAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_4.6- Because when there are two different magic worlds near your neighbourhood, you choose the one that won't destroy your mind or soul._**

**_4.7- She doesn't have Sakura Syndrome... she was more calmed in the Baseline, but still, she's still the Hazuki we know and love... just a bit more adult._**

**_4.8- Slenderman, Slenderman, Does whatever a Slenderman can..._**

**_4.9- You don't want to know when Jaden Loops in Aiko's place... Reika couldn't sleep well for a whole month. And the fact Yubel was his fairy didn't help either._**


	5. Chapter 5

5.1

Doremi Awoke.

And looked at her paws.

"Why again?!" she shouted. For some reason, there were loops in where she became a litle dog (and sometimes a giant robot, but those were pretty cool). She usually didn't like when she was an animal, let alone a dog.

That's when an old orange-haired man entered. "Oh! Dorechii. You are awake?"

"Arf!" the looper-turned-dog said. Internally though, she was sighing. Hazuki wasn't Awake that loop, and, to be honest, it was better like that. In that way, she wouldn't be able to use the events as blackmail in order not to go to the psychologyst.

"Good! Super Momo needs us!" the old man said, and pressed one button on his clothes, somehow showing a big red button in Doremi's belly. she ran outside of the house, and pressed it.

As she turned into a robot (Again, that part was awesome), she just hoped she wasn't fighting Oyajide again; whenever she fought against him as a monster, she ended covered in yellow goo for some reason.

* * *

><p>5.2<p>

"Hey, Doremi-chan?"

"Yes, Onpu?"

"You really must relearn to use pronoms..." The purple Ojamajo said. She shook her head. "Anyway, how do you keep all that stuff in your Pocket? From what I've heard and seen, the stronger and more powerful the looper is, the more things you can carry."

"Yeah?"

"For example, we can only carry between five and twelve things, and Hana-chan and Jou-sama can carry tens of things at the same time."

"Your point?"

"My point," Onpu explained her friend. "Is that you carry more than us. I kow that your formative loop was Ryuko's loop and thus you're half Life Fiber, but even Ryuko-chan can only keep her cycle, yet you have a lot of things in there. Porons, your Sccisor Blade, Even the Lagann! How do you do it?"

"I put everything inside of the Lagann, and then I just take everything from there." Doremi explained. "I took the idea from Simon. He said he used to do that all the time, before gaining enough power to hold entire galaxies."

"How much he used that idea?" Onpu inquired.

Doremi sighed. "He said it was after the first time he went to... That Spiral world. So I guess more than a few loops while he recovered his power."

"Oh. I see. And does it work?"

"It's a bit cramped, but it holds well."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

><p>5.3<p>

"OH, PLEASE!" Doriana Jones shouted, as she Awoke while escaping from the giant rock.

* * *

><p>"COME ON!" RED Dorout screamed, after a BLU Soldier hitted her with a rocket (and respawned).<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Doriink shouted, as she Awoke while falling down from the island from the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>"... You know what? I don't care anymore." Dorn Connor said, as he saw the T-800 comming for him.<p>

* * *

><p>5.4 Doremi looked at her sourroundings. She was in what looked like the north pole, with two teenagers in front of her. "Ugh, where did I loop now?" she asked, not noticing he red arrow stamped in her bald front.<p>

"Avatar." the man said, confusing the girl at his side.

"But... this doesn't look like Pan-"

"IT'S NOT PANDORA!" The boy shouted, making the two girls jump from shock. Noticing this, the boy sighed. "Sorry, but you are the eleventh looper hat has said that."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. It's just... I have heard that so much times..." He chuckled. "But I think you may have heard something like that too."

Doremi scoffed. "Yeah, everywhere I go, the loopers think I will kick asses the magical way."

"Magical girl?"

"Yeah. By the way, I haven't presented myself. I'm Doremi, but my memories say my name this loop is Doreng."

"I'm Sokka, and the girl you see at my right (who I think we broke her brain) is Katara." Sokka said. "Say hello, Katara."

The brunnette didn't say nothing, just fell in the snow, her brain shot down.

"...Oh boy." Sokka said. He turned to Doremi. "Can you-"

"I left the only thing that lets me do "Forbidden Magic" without hurting myself with my sister, so I can't erease her memories." Doremi said.

"Well... Xylem."

* * *

><p>5.5<p>

Doremi liked Loops where she was in vacation.

She hated when her vacaions were more like the "Go, save the world now that you don't have classes!" kind of vacations some Loopers had.

She was replacing a looper in one of those worlds.

"And that's pretty much what we do in this loop." Benjamin Kirby Tennison, better known as Ben 10 for the loopers, finished, as he activated his personal Omnitrix. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I use magic now?" She asked.

"Well, Gwen doesn't use magic until we find Hex for the first time, but sure, you can start learning." He said.

"But from who? I mean, I don't have any books about this kind of magic, and, to be honest, I'm better learning in the field." Doremi said.

"Then I will teach you." Ben said, choosing a form in the Omnitrix and activating it. Once his DNA was changed into the one of an Anodite, he continued. _"Of course, I'll let you know I'm not an easy teacher. last time I taught someone to control Mana and magic, I was sent to he moon for a month."_

"That sounds like if you got in a fight with Twilight, and you aren't a good teacher."

The human-turned-Anodite choughed. _"A-anyway... ready to learn?"_

Doremi only smirked. "Ready whenever you are."

* * *

><p>Vilgax only could gape at the powerful Anodite in front of him.<p>

She was giving him fight, even in his most powerful state. Also, there was the way she holded that weird sword and how did she use it to cut trough space and time...

And she looked like a punny normal human girl.

"Tell me, who taught you those movements?" the Vilgaxian asked.

The Anodite smirked. _"Oh, no one. Well, Ben taught me how to use magic, but I learnt how to use my Sccisor Blade by myself."_ As she said that, she slashed her weapon again, cutting the dimensions in front of the squid-like alien. He managed to avoid it, only to feel himself being levitated in a pinkish aura. _"But I have to thank Ben for the teachings in magic, like this! DIMINISHA PERSONA!"_

Suddendly, the aura on Vilgax began to glow brighter, until he was engulfed in the light. When the light disappeared, the once big conqueror of worlds was now...

A little, tiny creature inside of a bottle.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the tiny Vilgax said.

Meanwhile, Ben appeared, holding a hand watch in his hand.

_"So, how did it go?"_ Doremi asked.

"I stopped the Highbreed invasion before they started, destroyed Malware and sent Aggregor to a void between dimensions. They won't annoy us anymore."

_"What about... how did you call him? Daron?"_

"Diagon? I can't do anyhing but wait until they try to free him." Ben said. then, he noticed the pocket-sized Vilgax, and looked at Doremi. "So... Small spell?"

_"Yep!"_

"I taught you well."

"LET ME GO! I'M VILGAX THE CONQUEROR! I'M-"

_"Oh, shut it!"_

* * *

><p>5.6<p>

"You are..."

"Please, don't!" Majo Rika and Lala shouted. That girl hhad appeared, and was lose to reveal what she was.

"A Dodo!"

...

"Huh?"

"Dodo! I thought you had learnt human speech perfectly!"

A voice appeared from nowhere. And it sounded like that girl's own voice.

"Well, sorry! Toothless is not a good teacher, you know."

"Neither is Meowth, and Pikachu learnt how to talk from him!"

"But he was also a Pokemon! I'm not a Dodo- I mean, I'm not a dragon!"

"You could if you transform!" The voice replied.

"Yeah, Yeah." the girl said, as a pink cloud engulfed her. "But if I do, I couldn't be able to talk with you in my real form, don't you think?"

When the cloud dissipated, the human had became a little baby fairy. At the same time, an apprentice that looked like the fairy looked before.

"Yeah, I know that. But now our joke has been wasted!"

"Well, sorry! I told you I haven't been able to learn human correctly!" While they talked, a pink portal opened behind them. "Look, we can't do it now. Why don't we leave it until next loop. Ok?"

"Ok, ok." The apprentice and fairy then left the place via the portal. Leaving two very confused magical beings.

"...What happened?"

* * *

><p>5.7<p>

Doremi was hapy. This loop looked like home, even if it wasn't. Right now, she was replacing a girl called Tsubomi Hanazaki. Which meant she was still Doremi, even if her last name was Hanazaki, it was better than when she was Doryarko.

"So... you're a magical girl?" she asked the friend of the looper she was replacing.

"Yep, I'm a Pretty Cure." the girl, Erika, said. "And you?"

"Not the fighting type, but yeah. I've learn to fight with Ryuko, though."

"Good, good." The Cure said, as the two girls saw the fairies fall in front of them. "When the two wake up, we'll need to start fighting. Are you ready?"

"I defeated the Life Fiber in my second Fused loop, I think I can take care of them." Doremi grinned, as did Erika. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

><p>5.8<p>

Doremi sighed.

Harry noticed it, and left the talk with his non-looping friends to talk with her. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"...Not really, Harry. Is just that... I don't feel special." Doremi said.

"Huh? Why are you saying that?"

"Because- because I'm not! Ryuko is a Life Fiber-hybrid, Twilight is an Alicorn, Pikachu is... well, he's a Pikachu! And even you are special. Me... I'm just a girl that discovered a witch."

Harry looked at her. "Doremi..."

"And those are examples. Most Anchors I've met are very powerful, even in Baseline."

"Sokka doesn't have any baseline powers." Harry said.

"But even there he knows how to use a weapon. I've had to spend some Loops knowing how to use my own magic at it's fullest!"

"... If you feel like this, why don't you learn magic?"

"Huh?" Doremi saw his fellow Looper with confusion.

"Doremi, you're a magical girl. There are a lot of people that would kill for that privilege, be your loop or mine. So, why don't you learn different kinds of magic? That way you should feel special. Learning all kinds of magic that exist in the multiverse..." Harry looked at her, a face that irradiated wisdom. "Doesn't that sound special?"

"Harry... Yes! It sounds special!" Doremi exclaimed. "Thank you! Can I start learning with you?"

"Yes, you can, but later. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to make Snape lick my shoes."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Harry smirked. "Let's say, having a part of your worst enemy's soul inside of you has it's advantages."

* * *

><p>5.9<p>

Aiko Woke Up, and saw the girl in front of her. Then the wide open space.

"Tear?"

"Aiko? You're Awake?" the Anchor asked.

"Yes... were are we? Is this your loop?"

"Yes, welcome to the Tales of the Abyss Loops." Tear said.

"So... I'm Luke." Aiko said, looking at her long blue hair. "I wonder who's Asch."

"He's usually himself, thohugh with his body changed to whoever is Luke. Once, Ranma was here. Poor Asch had to avoid water spells." Tear recalled, chuckling.

Aiko did the same."So, what do we do now? I can teleport ourselves back to... wherever we live, I guess."

"I would tell you to "check your memories", but Luke doesn't have almost any by this point, so..." Tear shook her head. "No, first, we find the others, and then we teleport back." Tear smiled. "Is always funny to see my brother become crazy before time."

"I can guess."

* * *

><p>5.10<p>

Doremi loved Ryuko's loop. Except for Nui and Ragyo, it was a really nice place to practice her abilities.

And she was really happy when she saw her daughter replacing Mako.

"So... this is the loop Doremi-mama always talks about?" Hanako Makanshoku asked.

"Exactly. Do you remember the videos I made you see?" Doryuko asked, as she returned to her normal form, her clothes changing back.

"Yeah, Hana-chan remembers them completely."

_"You made your daughter see our world?"_ Senketsu asked.

"She has been in Simon's loop, and liked it." was the only answer the Ojamajo gave. Senketsu understood.

"My family this loop is as weird as Pinkie-chan."

"And you haven't meet the looper you replaced."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, what do we have here?" Nui asked, looking at the spectacle in front of her. The blonde no-star student that had appeared in tthe middle of her battle with Ragyo's second daughter, and didn't look very strong. "Why do you are here? Don't you know it's dangerous to go where you haven't been calle-"<p>

"Shut up! Hana-chan won't tolerate you anymore, and won't tolerate what you're doing to MY MOM!"

"Huh?" was the only rational thought Nui had before being hitted by a ton of needles, and being pinned to the ground. She managed to free her head, only to see the blonde girl in some sort of Goku Uniform combined with a witch outfit. Three stars adorned the center of the piece. **"HANA-CHAN, PRESIDENT OF THE MAGIC CLUB'S 3 STAR MAGIC-ENCHANCED GOKU UNIFORM!"**

Next thing she knew, a swarm of little Hanas with Scissor Blades were falling over her.

Satsuki managed not to chuckle, but Doremi was laughing her ass off. Giving Iori one of Hana's baseline Taps was a good idea. Now, they had to wait for Ragyo... and, with the "Great Modist" dead, she would be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5.1- Not to mention that being a real dog sometimes sucked.<em>**

**_5.2- Because I fel I've made Doremi a bit too powerful with her Pocket. She only carries small things, like Taps, smoke bombs, and such._**

**_5.3- Waking Up in bad moments is Doremi's speciality._**

**_5.4- The Witch in the Iceberg. And yes, I think Sokka and Doremi don't really like those questions._**

**_5.5- Anodite magic, not too easy to learn, but funny to use._**

**_5.6- Dodo's first loops. Also, how do you learn to talk from someone that only speaks via telepathy, is of anyone's guess._**

**_5.7- What hapens when an Ojamajo gains Precure powers? The same thing that happens when Superman eats Blue Kryptonite._**

**_5.8- And thus began Doremi's journey to learn magic. May the Multiverse be safe._**

**_5.9- Other unfortunate loopers replacing Luke include Link, Rei, Lina and Nyarko. One of them is worse than the others._**

**_5.10- Also in the list of specialized Goku Uniforms: Dragon Club President Toothless, Martial Arts Club President Ranma, Harem Alien Club President Lala, And Robot Club Co-presidents Grimlock and Optimus Prime. Also, if you wonder how was Nui destroyed that easily... Hana can have a surprising effect in loopers._**


	6. Chapter 6

6.1

Doremi concentred in the battle in ffront of her. Or at least tried.

Pokemon Loops were normally fun, but sometimes this glitch happened. A glitch that made some... voices appear in the Looper's head.

" ABA AB A AB AA START L L LA R DOWN UP U BB AB ABA LEFT B B ANARCHY!"

"Shut up, please! I'm trying to win!" Doremi shouted. "Or do you want me to visit you again?!"

"... Sorry..." the Mob said, at once. Then silence, at least for the time being. Doremi sighed. She knew they would return after the battle, and, until she looped in a glitched version of Emerald, she would have to be binded to their whims.

She turned to the Gym Leader, who was looking at her wih confusion.

"Heh... I'm a bit crazy, I hear some weird voices. But don't worry! I've never killed, honest!"

"...ok?" The leader said.

Doremi sighed, retrieving a card from her Pocket. "I managed to go to Sabrina before. Here's the prove that says I'm not crazy, and this voices aren't coming from my own brain."

"... Alright. I believe you. Let's continue?"

"Yes. Gator-kun, Hydropump!"

* * *

><p>6.2<p>

Doremi blinked. And blinked again.

She still couldn't believe what she saw.

his time, she had Awoken a few days after he beggining of her "journey".

Problem was, she was in a broom.

In daytime.

With a lot of other witches and wizards behind her.

She didn't want to scare the people in front of the other magic people, she let her memories guide her to school.

* * *

><p>After what seemed the weirdest school day (her class suffered some... compications. She accidentally released a Bad Card and... well, the left wing of the school would be destroyed for weeks, even with magic.), Doremi set course to where her memories said the Majo-Kai castle was located. Using stealth magic and her Life Fiber physique, she managed to enter to the queen's room.<p>

The queen was in there, looking at a window, lost in thought. Thus, she didn't feel Doremi enter into her room.

"Um... Yuki-sama?"

The queen turned arround at hearing this, showing her unmasked face. "You... You are the only one who knows that name here..." She said. "Doremi-chan..."

"Yuki-sama. How long have you been repeating the same events over and over?" Doremi asked.

"Like... five times, I think. Is this magic?"

"Well... Not exactly." Doremi said, taking some things she asked Twilight for some loops ago. "Sit, please. I'll explain about the Loops."

After she finished the explanation (and saw if Yuki had the potential to have Sakura/Setsuna Syndrome- and calming down as she saw it wasn't the case), Yuki seemed to think something.

"So, that's the reason you Said my human name last loop."

Doremi's eyes widened, and she blushed. "Y-you were Awake?"

"Yes... And now it has sense." Yuki said, a smile appearing in her face. "You were playing with me, right?"

"W-well..." Doremi coughed, in shame. "A-Anyway, what is happening here? My Loop memories don't tell me anything."

"I didn't do anything. It seems that Majo Tourbillon didn't fell into despair, and didn't separate our worlds." Yuki said. "A variant, you said?"

Doremi nodded. "So, what do you want to do?"

Yuki seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "Well... I've always wanted to learn more about medicine, and maybe travel arround the world. Can I?"

"Is your choice, but remember our loops are only between eight and nine years."

"Will do." And with that, she disappeared. Doremi took a portal gun from his Pocket, and shooted it in front of a wall. It created an orange portal, which leaded to her room. she crossed it, not without taking some Taps the queen had in her bed.

"I'm sure she won't miss them."

* * *

><p>6.3<p>

Kakashi closed his book, and went to the door where his students were waiting for him. He just hoped Sakura wasn't Awake, he wanted to have a normal loop.

His hopes were broken when he saw pink and yellow clouds in ¡side the classroom. At their side, Sasuke saw there, only... standing.

Kakashi looked at the beings inside the cloud. It was Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form, along a red-haired girl he had never seen before. Both were using witch-like costumes, Naruto's was yellow and the girl's was pink.

The cloud finished disipating, as the girl looked at the old Ninja. "Oh, hello. You're our sensei?" When Kakashi nodded, the girl smiled. "Oh, good! I'm Dorera Haruno, and I really want to learn jutsus with you!"

Kakashi nodded. Then he looked at Naruto. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm only in this form because she promised me to teach me magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes. I can teach magic only to girls, though." 'Dorera' said, and continued teaching Naruto magic, as Kakashi sighed. This loop would be all but normal.

* * *

><p>6.4<p>

"So... Ah'm yer daughter?" Apple Bloom (Or Ringo-At least in that Loop) asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Doremi said, as the (usually) pony tried to stay in the air. Being a baby wasn't Apple Bloom's favorite kind of Loops. Doremi picked two Hana's Taps, and gave them to her. "Now, I've been waiting for this since I heard about your abilities with Magitek from Dell. Can you do something with this?"

"Hmm..." Apple Bloom said, trying to hold them with her little hands. "Ah think... But Ah need ta be at least able ta hold them."

"Oh, right. Let me..." Doremi said, pointing her magic stone to the pony-looping-human. In a flash and a puff of pink smoke, Apple Bloom had grown up to Doremi's size, using Hana's usual clothes.

"Woah, and ya did this with yer magic?" Apple Bloom said, looking at herself.

"Yeah, but it will only last until the new moon."

"Why?"

"because... I don't know. Whenever I ttry to make someone older or younger, the spell always ends at midnight on those nights. Even in other worlds and with other kinds of magic, it always happens."

"Huh, weird."

"You said it."

* * *

><p>6.5<p>

"Hana-chuuuu!" The female Pikachu shouted, as she electrocuted the giant Kyogre in front of her. At her side, Ash could only gape at her power.

"Ash... I think your Pikachu is-"

"Tormenting the pokemon that created the oceans? yes, I know. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't."

Meanwhile, in his mind... _"Arceus Damn it, Hana! You had one job! Now Doremi and Arceus will kill me!"_

* * *

><p>6.6<p>

Akatsuki closed his book, as he saw the four girls exit the Maho-Dou.

The orange girl was smart, so he'd left her to Fujio.

The blue-haired girl was strong, and powerful. Leon was going to enjoy it.

The purple one was really good singing, and dancing. If Tooru couldn't break her, nothing could.

That left him with the red-haired one. She looked the easiest to defeat. Now, he had to think on how to aproach he-

The girl stopped in her tracks, and performed some signs.

then she continued walking.

Akatsuki sighed. He had thought that she had seen him. At least he-

He felt a hand grabbing him from the shoulder.

And another grabbing him from the legs, and another one grabbing his head. He managed to turn his eyes to one of those hands...

And saw the same girl, and again, and again.

_**"Hello, what are you doing following me?"** _All girls said, a creepy smile in all heir faces.

* * *

><p>That night, Doremi was sleeping when she heard a knock in her window. Opening it, she let one of her Shadow Clones enter.<p>

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"The FLAT4 were all trapped, along with Ojayide." Her Shadow Clone said. "Right now, they are under Yuki-sama's hand, to see what will happen with them."

"As long as they say the truth, there won't be any problem. Thanks." Doremi said, as the clone turned into smoke. She returned to her bed, and she drifted into sleep soon.

* * *

><p>6.7<p>

Yuki smiled.

She smiled, as she picked her surgeon's instruments, and entered the room.

"Doctor Yuki!" an intern said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Is the patient with GUILT Ready for operation?" She asked, as she washed and desinfected her instruments.

"Yes... Doctor?"

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked her helper, a non-looping Saki.

"I'm... I'm not sure if you are able to defeat this... the virus..."

"Saki-chan. Trust me..." Yuki said, her hand glowing a silver glow.

"I can do this."

* * *

><p>6.8<p>

"And those are the basics of the Ki." Bulma finished explaining to her "sister", Dorentsu Brief. "Now, let's try, shall we?"

"All right." She said. She felt the energy sorrounding her and inside her, and thanks to the time she was the Avatar, it was easy.

Charging her intern energy into a small ball in her hand, she threw it to a near rock, which broke at contact.

"Not bad, not bad..." Bulma said, making a smaller ball of Ki. "But you hae a lot to learn." She threw the ball at another rock, which exploded before it made contact.

Doremi looked the place where he rock used to be in awe. She then turned to Bulma. "And you say Goku is stronger than you?!"

"Yes, basically." Bulma said. "So, shall we continue training?"

"... Alright. I won't rest unil I'm as strong as you!" Doremi shouted.

Atracting the attention of a dinosaur.

"...Has someone told you about your bad luck?" Bulma asked.

"Always." Doremi said,as both girls prepared to fight the giant dinosaur.

* * *

><p>6.9<p>

Doremi Awoke, and, after sending a ping, revised her memories. It was a normal loop, but it looked like she would be getting a new teacher. Nothing to be scared of, some times Saki started as a substitute, or she was getting Nishisawa before time.

When she reached her classroom, she was surprised that her friends were there too. Aiko was a boy ("A normal thing, it was already time..." She thought), Hazuki was gossiping and had... more assets ("Still normal..."), Momoko was a big girl and Onpu was like normal, but that was because she was Looping. The orange hair and blue eyes, however, were a bit unusual.

"So, what's happening?" Doremi asked Onpu.

"Well, my memories say that I was the neighbor of the new teacher... And you won't believe what she has in her right hand."

"Huh? what?" Doremi asked. However, before she could answer, Reika appeared.

"She's coming! She's coming!" She shouted. The students hurried up to their seats.

In that moment, the students saw the silhouethe of a woman.

A female voice started to mutter enchantements. as she did that, blue flames stared appearing at the silhouethe.

Doremi noticed, and inmediately picked some mangas from her Subspace Pocket. As the door jammed, Doremi sighed.

"Alright, let the Hell Teacher appear." She whispered, as Onpu helped a Looping Yuki to open the door.

* * *

><p>6.10<p>

Momoko smiled. This time, she Awoke by the time Doremi usually Woke Up. She smiled, as she entered the magic shop where she and Majo Monroe used to play and learn.

She could never cure Majo Monroe, as her sickness always changed. It was a glitch Loops had. There were rare ocasions where she had the right cure for the sickness.

This wasn't the case, sadly.

"I... see..." Majo Monroe said. "You can really see the future?"

"I've been able to." Momoko said. A half-lie, but also a truth. "And..."

"I see." The old witch said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to live each moment with you at it's fullest."

Majo Monroe seemed to think about it. "... You know that I'd live like that. But you want to live with you, too."

She showed a faint smile. "And, I will enjoy each second, with you."

Momoko smiled.

At least for this loop, she would be happy, and will live happily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6.1- Doremi plays Twitch. And this is my idea of how Democracy Mode works in Loops.<em>**

**_6.2- And thus, Yuki is welcome to the loops._**

**_6.3- Every looper needs to pass to Naruto's loop someday._**

**_6.4- With. Every. Kind. Of. Magic._**

**_6.5- And it happens five times of ten loops._**

**_6.6- Even if you're a powerful wizard, you can't defeat a ninja witch._**

**_6.7- I've never played Trauma Center, but the Healing Touch works very well for someone like Yuki. It sounds like magic, after all._**

**_6.8- Ki training; harder than it sounds, even if you were an Avatar._**

**_6.9- Whoever tells me from which amime/manga this Fused Loop comes, gains a cookie. And this is kinda a Formative Loop for Yuki._**

**_6.10- Death is something not all Loopers know in their baselines. But some of them always have some uavoidable death in their loops, or someone who suffers a lot. However, the loops always give the loopers happiness, even if they know what follows._**


	7. Chapter 7

7.1 (Kadaj5):

Doremi woke up to a new loop. It was clearly in a European Medieval setting but nonetheless contained features from a fantasy world. She gave a slightly aggravated sigh.

_"Dungeons and Dragons loop number I don't-give-a-"_ she thought, indignantly. Truth to be told, she was getting rather tired of this particular crossover. "Hathor either must think I love D&D or she just wants to mess with me... Oh well, I may as well see what quest Jou-sama wants me and the others to do."

Even though the D&D loops she had been through weren't as bad as she made them out to be, it was always something similar: Go on a Quest, rescue princesses or defeat terrible villains, sometimes both. It was getting repetitive and she was starting to get annoyed. Rubbing salt in the wound was the fact that her friends weren't Awake when D&D crossover loops happened...

She grabbed her Scissor Blade but left her sack, having decided on a self-imposed challenge. She then got dressed and headed out the door to the Queen's castle. She even wondered if anyone else was going to be Awake this loop…

After a few complications (Mostly she had forgotten a symbol she could enter to the castle in the backpack), she managed to pass the main door, and find the queen's chamber.

The large chamber that held the Queen was as large as the throne room she normally had when it was just her castle in Majo Kai and just as decorated and amazing. Doremi entered and found it to be dull since she had seen it so many times. To her astonishment, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Pop were already there.

"You're late again, big sister!" Pop, a young swordswoman with magical power, chided, playfully, "Do I need to cast a few spells to make sure you're early?"

"Very funny, Pop-chan," Doremi said. She quickly gagged when she remembered that this setting didn't really use Japanese honorifics and pronouns. She was already getting a number of odd looks. "S-sorry!"

"It's okay, Doremi," Hazuki, a priestess this time, replied, "We don't mind." Armor could be discerned under her robes, as most priestesses were fully capable of casting magic despite heavy armor.

"You've always been a bit quirky, Doremi," Aiko, a ranger with a powerful composite longbow, remarked. "And that's why we love ya!"

Onpu, a rogue, turned to face the red-haired girl. "None of us would be together if it weren't for you," she stated, "I would've just been another cold thief and possibly a murderer-for-hire had you not shown me the light."

Momoko, an item-crafter with a level of spellcasting and a huge ability to destroy magical items and a large hammer for her forge, got up from her forge and pushed a symbol that caused it to turn into a cube. "And I would never have become as successful at item crafting had you not been there to cheer me on!" she added, "You're really awesome!"

At that time, Doremi chose to look herself over. She was wearing a robe of some sort, so she must be a spellcaster. However, it wasn't religious like Hazuki's and it wasn't regal like a wizard's. Then her memories started flowing in and she realized what she was supposed to be: A Sorceress. Makes sense, given that it may as well be the closest thing to a Witch this world had to offer...and she had lost count how many times she was this class.

She knew what this quest was...

"Are you ready, everyone?" Jou-sama inquired. She had been sitting patiently while watching the heartwarming-yet-cliché scene before her. Everyone nodded and prepared themselves. "As you all know by now, Hana has been abducted. Whoever did this made sure to do so in a way that would leave her magic useless.

"I cannot go and save her myself for fear of being subjected to whatever this was. But you girls have accomplished more in the last few years than I ever did in my time. Therefore, I believe you girls are the most qualified to save her."

"You don't need to tell us twice!" Doremi half-shout, determined, "Hana… is our adopted daughter and we will stop at nothing to save her from this kidnapper!"

_'Okay',_ Doremi thought, _'That was cliché. But this is the first D&D loop where we have to go and save Hana-chan. Still, I'm not going to let anyone do anything to her. That I promise!'_

"We'll leave as soon as we're ready," Onpu stated, "Everyone?"

"Yeah!" the group shouted.

"Good luck to all of you," Jou-sama ushered. The group began their leave right as the Queen gestured the other Witches and Wizards to leave as well. "Doremi? Can I have a word with you? Alone?"

Doremi nodded and allowed her friends to leave. "Uh, Jou-sama?"

"I'm Awake this loop, Doremi-chan."

"Oh! Sorry, Yuki-sama!"

Yuki removed the veil from her face. "Uhm, between you and me, how many times have we looped into a D&D crossover?"

Doremi's heart sank. "I gave up counting after the seventieth loop."

With that, Yuki dismissed Doremi, wishing her luck. She was going to need it, with her fellow Ojamajos clearly not Awake this loop and herself on a self-imposed challenge…

Doremi saw the other girls waiting for her. "Doremi! What did the queen asked?" Her siser asked.

Doremi used one of the lines she used in that loop where she hooked into D&D and talked with the DM alone. "Nothing, just giving me tips for the quest."

"Oh. Alright." Pop turned to the others. "What now?"

"Now, we prepare ourselves. Only bring the necesary things, and sharp your weapons and skills: We don't need to lose a chance to defeat a monster only beccause we don't have energy." Doremi said. Being in all those loops had given her some insight and leadership skills.

"Ok!"

It hadn't taken long to prepare. It was still fresh in the morning and the group had set up camp near the outskirts of town. Doremi and Pop were busy mediating to regain their spell slots. Hazuki and Aiko were in prayer so their patrons can grant the two their spells; a deity and nature, respectively. Onpu and Momoko were busy going over the information Jou-sama had provided them with.

Jou-sama had her wizards and clerics cast several Divination spells so as to find Hana's location. They did, but only briefly before she just vanished. They were able to discern her last known location as being close to an ancient, mostly-underground stronghold. Thankfully, it wasn't far, only a half-day's walk from the town.

Unfortunately, all magical attempts to map out the interior were met with failure, even when Jou-sama herself, who was easily the most powerful Sorceress in the kingdom, made her own attempts. For Hana-chan to be kidnapped so easily when she also happened to be a quite-powerful Sorceress herself was alarming. Their meeting with Jou-sama when she summoned them only served to drive the point home. As of right now, their resolve to save Hana was strong.

Doremi and Pop came out of their meditation just as Hazuki and Aiko finished their prayer. All four now had spells, the latter two of whom hoping that their provided selection would help out. Onpu and Momoko briefed them on the plans; they then wasted no time in packing up their supplies and equipment and heading out.

"Alright, minna-I mean girls!" Doremi said, praying to Hathor for the girls not to start annoying her again. "Let's start moving!"

With that, she picked a road, and started walking through it.

"Uh, Doremi?" Onpu stopped her. "It's the other way."

The Anchor Ojamajo sweatdropped. "Oh, Right! I knew it!"

"Doubt it." Pop muttered.

It was well into the afternoon when the party made it to the stronghold. It wasn't that imposing, being little more than a simple outpost with a set of stairs going down. It barely seemed worth hiding in…

"The kidnapper… went here?" Pop asked, incredulously.

"Don't forget," Onpu warned, "This stronghold is mostly underground. I guess the unimposing look is to fool unsuspecting people into leaving this place alone."

Aiko looked at the ground and began feeling around. "Yeah," she said, "Someone was definitely here. Quite recently too. Seemed to carrying something around…and- Oh my-!"

"Wh-what is it?" Momoko asked.

"Someone was being dragged and putting up quite a struggle for some ways…and then the struggling just abruptly stops…right here!" The blue-haired girl pointed directly at a patch of ground. It was hard to discern without Aiko pointing out each bit of disturbed ground. "Hana wasn't making herself easy for that kidnapper…so he must've knocked her out!"

"So there's a chance Hana-cha- That she is still alive?" Doremi asked.

"You don't kidnap people just to kill them someplace far away," Onpu stated, "Especially someone like Hana. No, someone wants her for some reason. And I think this stronghold is part of that reason…"

"Then we go in, get the bastard, and save Hana, right?" Doremi surmised.

"Um, shouldn't we, uh," Hazuki stammered, "cast a few spells to…to…buff ourselves?"

The group unanimously nodded at Hazuki's suggestion. Doremi used Mass Bear's Endurance to empower the group's stamina. She then used Bull's Strength twice to empower Aiko and Pop. Hazuki used Fox's cunning and Owl's Wisdom to empower herself and Pop (again), used Cat's grace to make Onpu more slippery, and used Eagle's Splendor to improve Doremi's charisma and her spells with it. Momoko declined any enhancement spells.

When the group finished preparing, they entered the stronghold and descended down the stairs…

And dodged a giant ball of fire that awaited for them in the fifth step.

Doremi started worrying. When she was a DM once, she had done the same thing to her players. The setting wasn't the same, but it also had a subterrean fortress.

It could be a casuality... But if this loop was something like what she did... They would be in serious trouble.

"Let's continue, and avoid each fifth step." Doremi said. "It looks like they are tricked."

The other girls nodded, not knowing how Doremi discovered that, but understanding that wasn't the moment to ask questions.

The interior was incredibly dark. Clearly, no one had seen fit to use any illumination. Either that, or the residents didn't need illumination. Regardless, Hazuki applied a few Light spells to poles so they could be used as makeshift torches.

"Sorry," Hazuki peeped, "It's just that-!"

Onpu shushed the glasses-wearing girl. "Keep it down," Onpu whispered, "We don't want anything-!"

In moments, the door behind them was closed violently just when they had made it a few dozen yards in. Hazuki quickly jumped when she heard it and the group spun around. The door had been closed by a couple of small, lizard-like humanoid creatures. Within seconds, they had locked and barred the door and then vanished into tunnels that had been extremely well hidden…and then the entire corridor burst into flame.

"YAAAHHHHH!" Hazuki screeched.

"OH MY GOD!" Momoko screamed.

"Guys! We gotta move!" Aiko shouted, "NOW!"

In an instant, the group began to speed down the corridor. Fire damage was assured, so they had to move quickly. Unfortunately, they came across a locked door. Onpu took the handle while the others tried their hardest to ward off the flames. Not helping them was the fact that crossbow bolts as well as steel-tipped arrows were being shot from out of murder holes, all of which were clearly aimed at the girls.

Doremi and Onpu had recognized the creatures locking and barring the door: Kobolds, reptilian beings related to dragons. They are cowardly and sadistic and are infamous for setting cruel and dangerous traps throughout their lairs. This was clearly one of them.

For now, Onpu had to brave the flames and barrage of attacks to unlock the door. Not only that, but she had to check for traps that would most certainly trigger when she did get it open. She found one but checked again, finding another and no more than that. She then wasted as little time as possible disabling them before moving on to the door.

Meanwhile, warding off the flames was proving to be a hopeless battle. Hazuki already had to cast a Mass Cure Moderate Wounds spell to keep them from getting hurt further and it was taking everything Doremi, Aiko, Momoko, and Pop had to deflect the kobolds' attacks. To their fortune, Onpu managed to get the door open without a hitch, but the extra time she had to spend still caused more damage to the party than they would've liked.

Their troubles were only beginning.

Not only were the kobolds still referring to the murder holes for attacks, but now they were in the hallways and at a distance. Several were throwing Alchemist's Fires and oil bottles at the group from over piles of flaming debris. Others had shields, were wearing metal armor, and using long metal poles to push the flaming piles toward the party. And still others were hurling spears –the Kobolds' favored weapons- right into them.

"Just goes from bad to worse, doesn't it?" Pop deadpanned, her voice shaking.

"We gotta find another way!" Momoko cried out.

The party backtracked at Momoko's suggestion and found a side passage. They scrambled through it only to be ambushed by more Kobolds. These ones were moving rapidly and shooting them with more crossbow bolts and overall using guerilla tactics.

"I'm gonna blast them!" Doremi shouted.

"Doremi, wait!" Onpu called. Doremi turned to the purple-haired rogue. "If you do that in these narrow corridors, then we'll get blasted too! Use something smaller!"

Doremi grumbled and decided to use Magic Missile. That spell hadn't failed yet, but all of the missiles only hit one target…and there were a lot of them. Nonetheless, the odango-haired Sorceress cast her spell…and barely heard a similar spell being chanted from behind the walls. Her Magic Missiles launched but were blocked by a lone Magic Missile coming from one of the murder holes.

"I've been counterspelled…" Doremi muttered, _'Hell of a time for a self-imposed challenge…'_

Things were getting out of hand even more than they already had. Hazuki was barely able to keep pace with everyone else and had run out of granted Mass Cure Moderate Wound spells. She still had a few Mass Cure Light Wounds spells left, but those were never going to cut it with all the damage these Kobolds were inflicting. Pop was trying to be useful, but her lack of offensive ranged spells along with the fact that the Kobolds were out of range of her sword caused her to resign herself to being a living wall. Onpu was having too much trouble. Sure, she had managed to shoot a few Kobolds with her own crossbow, but there were too many of them. Aiko was having similar problems, though she was more successful. Momoko was busy helping Hazuki with to keeping everyone healthy and occasionally getting a bolt off herself.

Things ultimately remained the same: The party had to move quickly and escape these Kobolds by any means necessary. Yet every time they did, they would simply run into more Kobolds. Onpu and Hazuki put two and two together and discerned that the Kobolds had honeycombed the entire area with smaller tunnels for themselves to quickly and effortlessly catch them at every possible turn.

As it stands, the party was going to lose this battle. Rubbing salt on the not-so-metaphorical wounds was that the Kobolds themselves were just ordinary Kobolds aside from their extreme ruthlessness, tenacity, and cunning. At this point, their only hope for escape was-

"Guys!" Aiko called, "I see something up ahead!" She pointed toward a small chamber further down the passage. The floor had what seemed to be a long shaft leading down. "I think it's a way out of this death trap!"

"Are you insane?!" Pop yelled, deflecting a few bolts and spears off her shield, "Who knows what could be down there!"

"Right now, anything's better than these Kobolds!" Onpu countered, "Come on!"

"I'll hold them off!" Doremi called. While her fellows made their way forward, Doremi cast another spell. Within moments of completing the movements and phrase, a thin wall appeared both along the sides and blocking the passage; it blocked all shots coming towards it with ease, for it was a Wall of Force. "You guys gotta hurry. My spell won't last long!"

"We're working as fast as we can!" Momoko called, hammering in a spike with which she was to tie a rope to.

Despite Doremi's quick thinking, shots were still finding their marks. Murder holes in the ceiling were still uncovered, allowing the Kobolds to continue shooting bolts and throwing spears at them. Pop was still defending with her shield, but she was already at her limit and Doremi could do little about it.

Thankfully, the girls finished setting the spikes and tying off the ropes and were now prepared to climb down. As they did so, Doremi's Wall of Force faded, allowing numerous Kobolds to close in and continue throwing spears, axes, bolts, and flaming oil bottles at the group. Momoko made her way over to forward and threw an infusion of her own into them.

It exploded violently, knocking several of them down. She then turned to get back to the shaft only to find herself unable to move. She looked down at the ground and then at Doremi, who had made it to the shaft. Aiko was there too and was making sure everyone got down safely.

"Guys," Momoko said, grimly, "I…I don't think I can follow."

"Momoko, that's crazy!" Aiko shouted, "We're not leaving without you!"

"I'm stuck!" The citrine-haired girl tried to lift her feet. They appeared to be glued to the ground. Doremi recognized it as Stick Floor, a staple of most Kobold Sorcerers. "Just go on without me!"

"We're not leaving you behind!" Aiko shouted, rushing to get Momoko.

Doremi took this time to cast Dispel Magic and get rid of the Sticky Floor and free Momoko. She was just in time, for numerous Kobolds were continuing the pursuit and resumed their attacks. Aiko and Momoko quickly got down the shaft while Doremi provided as much cover as she could. She began climbing down, but the Kobolds were practically on top of her. A bit more quick thinking on her part later and she cast a Fireball spell to again knock them down.

It bought her just enough time to escape down the shaft with the others. The group made it down without too much trouble. No sooner than they did, they had little choice but to get out of the room they found themselves in as the Kobolds above continued throwing weapons down at them.

"That…was horrible!" Momoko cried, burying her face in her hands, "I thought we were done for!"

Aiko embraced Momoko. "We survived," she said, comforting, "I think that's what counts."

Pop was sitting by herself in a corner. Her blade was leaning against the wall while she was in a depressed state. "I could've done something," she griped, "I know I could have! I just know I could have!"

Doremi walked up to her younger sibling. "You did do something," she said, comforting, "You made helped keep our injuries to a minimum. That should count for something, right?"

"Except I never got to take down any of those damned Kobolds… Were too far for my blade!"

"You still made a difference," Onpu replied, "If you hadn't have deflected some of those bolts and spears, Hazuki would have fallen a while ago."

"That's right," Hazuki added, "We all played an important part in all of this! Doremi freed Momoko and Aiko when they were trapped and managed to get a few spells off. Onpu and Aiko took a few of them down. You defended and even took little damage yourself!"

"Don't forget that you were the one keeping us healthy," Aiko reminded. Hazuki beamed at that.

"And who knows?" Doremi continued, "Maybe the Kobolds up there really are the worst things here!"

The pink Sorceress' comment caused Onpu to droop. "We still have to leave through there, y'know..." she said, glumly.

"And we'll be ready for them!"

The party exited the chamber and continued deeper into the dungeon. These corridors were perfectly square and exactly ten feet wide unlike the previous floor. They all seemed to be the same. In addition, they were surprisingly clean; not a trace of refuse or even remains of previous intruders could be found or even seen in the lighting the girls had. It gave them a feeling of unease.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Aiko muttered, "No one simply cleans up an old dungeon like this."

"Why are you complaining?" Pop asked, "It's not like we have to walk through any filth, right?"

"Aiko has a point," Onpu replied, "The, ugh… last floor was full of refuse and is now littered with the remains of hundreds of bolts, arrows, spears, and… just about everything else that can be thrown!"

Aiko turned toward Momoko. "Uh, Momoko?" she asked, "Can I borrow your hammer?"

"I…prefer to use it for item-making," Momoko replied, handing the hammer over, "But it is a decent weapon in its own right. Why do you ask?"

"I need to test something out." Suddenly, Aiko froze and then gestured everyone to be quiet. A slurping noise could be heard…and it was approaching from up ahead. "Hear that?"

"Yeah…" Pop replied, "I don't like the sound of it."

Aiko swung the hammer into the wall. She repeated it a few times until pieces of it came off. She picked some of the rubble and looked forward again.

"Time to test something out."

With that, she threw a piece of rubble forward. It…didn't hit the ground. Instead, a sound like a thick splash was heard and the piece was suspended in midair…and slowly approaching. Hazuki focused the light from her Light-enhanced torch; the girls saw a distortion in the light, particularly around where the piece of rubble was.

"IT'S A GELATINOUS CUBE!" Aiko yelled, "Just keep your distance and we'll beat it!"

"Well that wasn't so bad," Doremi remarked, "We barely took any damage!"

Pop stood up, a cheerful look in her eyes. "I can't believe I got that killing blow off!" she chortled.

"Easy now," Aiko warned, "These corridors were built for Cubes. And considering the size of this place, I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't the only one here…"

The girls took their time in this level of the dungeon. They would need to in order to avoid walking right into another Cube and getting engulfed until freed or digested. That, and the Cubes were little more than a joke to the party; they were unintelligent, predictable, and easily out-paced.

After dealing with at least two more, the girls happened upon a larger passage…and a giant Gelatinous Cube walling it off.

"Any idea how long this one will take?" Doremi asked, sarcastically.

"I give it two minutes," Pop deadpanned, "Then we'll be on our way to the next floor."

Doremi sighed in her mind. The hardest things she did were over, but she knew the loop would keep the hardest part for the end.

The dungeon had been much easier than expected. The monsters roaming the halls were standard creatures that would normally be found in dungeons such as Carrion Crawlers, Monstrous Vermin, and certain undead. Very few even came approached the hectic rush that was the first level.

Level three was just as easy, having nothing but traps and other random monsters.

Level four got a little hairy when they ran into Fiendish Giant Spiders and other demonic Monstrous Vermin. Hazuki was nearly killed, as was Pop and Aiko, but were saved just in time by Momoko. They defeated the monsters, but by now were just about out of spells and supplies. A consolation in the form of a shaft that led deep much deeper into dungeon than the last one was accidently uncovered by one of the Fiendish Monstrous Spiders.

As such, the girls pounded more spikes into the floor and tied off more ropes so as to climb down. It reached far past the next level and even beyond the level after that one before they would land several more levels down. It was a long climb but hopefully well worth the wait, seeing as they wouldn't have to fight so many extra monsters now.

"This chamber looks secure," Onpu surmised, "Doremi? Can you set up a barricade to keep any wandering monsters out?"

"I think I can," Doremi replied, "At least, I hope I have enough strength for it. Do we need a Wall of Stone? Wall of Iron?"

"Either would be fine," Aiko replied.

"Though you should try to make sure a Wall of Iron would tip over through the hallway and not on us," Pop added, "Better any random monsters than us."

"I'll keep that in mind," Doremi replied, smiling.

On those words, the group decided to set up camp in the chamber. Aiko and Pop had the first watch, followed by Onpu and Momoko, and then Doremi and Hazuki. This way, each of them would get eight hours of rest therefore regain some of their strength and especially their spells. Momoko even set to work making new Infusions and helping to heal off everyone's wounds before they set out again.

It was a long night, but it was at least peaceful.

When morning came, Doremi and Pop again went into meditation to regain their spells. Aiko and Hazuki began their prayer so that their respective patrons will grant them their spells. Onpu and Momoko guarded the Wall of Iron Doremi set up the previous night and waited for the signal. The hour passed and everyone regained their spells for the day before packing up their supplies.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pop asked, "I mean, knocking over a Wall of Iron isn't really good for silence."

"I can't really dismiss it," Doremi replied, "It was either this or a Wall of Stone…and I don't think anyone here can cast Transmute Rock to Mud, right?" She received a few grumbles upon that comment. "Sorry, everyone…"

"Let's just push it down then," Aiko suggested.

The other agreed and quickly began applying their strength. It was hard, but between the six of them, they were able to get it to wobble…and the entire thing fell away from the girls. The massive and terribly loud clang that resulted would alert anything further into the dungeon of the girls' presence.

"You sure you couldn't have used anything else?" Onpu remarked.

"Hey!" Doremi griped, "I'm not a Wizard, and I only know so many spells!"

"Fair enough."

On those words, the party began treading down the corridor and into this floor of the dungeon. To their surprise, it was lit by Everburning Torches and lacked any other passage. There were no corners to turn around and no hidden alcoves. All that was there was a straight path leading directly to a large door.

"Careful, everyone," Onpu warned, "No doubt this is where the kidnaper is…and no doubt they're aware of our presence."

The group took the warning in stride and quickly began preparing for an upcoming battle. Everyone repeated the spells they used before they first entered the dungeon. Doremi added several Stoneskin spells for good measure while Hazuki used Eagle's Splendor to empower Doremi's spells. When all was said and done, the party entered through the door.

Inside was a circular room about sixty feet across with one other door on the other side. Its only real decoration was a runic circle carved into the floor and radiating outward. Other than that, it seemed relatively bland. Sitting next to the door was a man in gold armor; he was looking through a book through glasses until he looked up and noticed the group.

"Didn't you mothers ever tell you 'Never go into a stranger's dungeon'?" he asked, mockingly, "Or did she encourage you to lose your lives?"

"We're not here for your lecture!" Doremi shouted, "We know Hana is here! Where is she?!"

The man put away his book and drew a Spiked Chain. "I've been a little bored lately. Perhaps you kids will provide me with some entertainment?"

Hazuki took a long, hard look at the man before brandishing her divine focus. "I KNOW who you are!" she shouted, angrily. This elicited a surprised and amused response from the man. "You're the man who abused my mother when she was young. You stole her innocence, left her in tears and in a shell until my father came along. You're that horrible man she told me about! You are…Yoichi Sakuragi!"

_'Yoichi?!'_ Doremi thought. She thought that the kidnapper was someone she knew in baseline, but she thought it would be the Wizard King or some witch or wizard.

The man, Yoichi, gave a chuckle and smiled. "I see my reputation precedes me," he said, amused, "I'm even surprised the offspring of one of my victims has sought me out! I suppose I can tell you what I have in store for your 'princess', eh kids?"

"You might want to cut the crap and start taking us more seriously," Onpu warned, "It's six of us against you!"

"I'd give up now if I were you," Momoko added.

"Now tell us what you're planning!" Aiko ordered.

Yoichi smirked. "Ok!" he replied, sarcastically, "Since you so graciously insisted! See, a while back, I ran into some hell spawn by the side of the road. He and I made a deal and I managed to get it changed around to a degree: If I provide someone valuable enough, I can gain powerful spellcasting for myself."

"And…what happens to whoever you're using?" Doremi asked, cautious.

"They get dragged off the hell." Yoichi smirked again and winked at the now-furious Doremi. "What did you expect? Them hell spawn –or Devils, I should say- come from the Nine Hells. And I'll become powerful enough to attain as much glory as I could ever want! And your 'princess' will lose her spellcasting over to me, making me a Gestalt with the unrivaled martial prowess of a Warblade and the power of a would-be mighty Sorcerer!"

"You're…YOU'RE INSANE!" Doremi shouted. And she knew Insane. After some loops wih Evil Dictator Yuki, she knew.

"Not to mention stupid," Pop added under her breath.

"Believe what you want," Yoichi replied, nonchalantly, "But I personally don't give a damn. However, you six are cutting it a little close: In about five or so minutes, my contact will be here and then I can hand her off for some more power. Of course, you six could…sweeten the deal."

"Over our dead bodies!" Momoko yelled, brandishing her hammer and an Infusion.

With that, the fight began. Before anyone could act, Yoichi's shield levitated on its own and he quickly rushed into the thick of the group. Suddenly, he whirled around, his spiked chain striking Aiko, Onpu, and Pop despite their defenses. It wasn't the Whirlwind Attack feat since he was striking too many times; it as something that made Doremi realize just how powerful he had become.

Doremi's defensive spell worked and had successfully prevented them from taking too much damage, but they still took a lot from that attack alone. But now it was their turn to attack. Doremi, who was at a safe distance, fired five Magic Missiles at him; they struck true, as they always did, but it was going to take much more than that to take this man down.

Pop drew her sword and carefully stepped forward to get an attack off. Suddenly, despite her caution, Yoichi swung with his spiked chain, striking the young girl, hard. She survived thanks to her armor, but she wasn't in good shape. Regardless, she managed to swing with her sword, blowing past his floating shield and stabbing him in the gut.

Onpu, who was within five feet of Yoichi, drew her rapier and drove it into his side. To her horror, his shield blocked it, nearly causing her to lose her balance. She then tried to withdraw, maintaining her caution that would only allow her to move five feet away; once again, Yoichi caught it and struck hard regardless of her caution and nearly felled her.

Hazuki wasted no time in casting a Mass Cure Moderate Wounds spell on Pop, Aiko, and Onpu, healing some of their injuries and hopefully delaying their fall long enough to pull through. She then retreated to a safer distance.

Momoko put her Infusion back in, not wanting to hit Onpu, Pop, or Aiko with its blast. Instead, she opted to draw a Tanglefoot Bag and throw it at Yoichi. It struck right at his feet, quickly entangling him and anchoring him in place.

Aiko decided against moving and instead fired two arrows courtesy of her composite longbow. To her shock, Yoichi's armor rebounded the arrows and sent them right back at her. She had no time to dodge…and she suffered several injuries of her own.

Doremi recognized Yoichi's stance from a previous loop and identified it as Thicket of Blades. Very few Warblades are able to learn it, but Yoichi had clearly taken the right steps and was making excellent use of it with his spiked chain. She had also recognized his maneuver as Adamantine Hurricane, a higher level maneuver that only powerful Martial Adepts could perform; it allowed them to attack anyone within their reach just like Whirlwind Attack –a common trick used by several martial classes- but exceeded the latter by being able to strike multiple times.

She then knew that the first round was coming to a close. _'With how much damage he just inflicted'_, Doremi thought, bitterly, _'We might not last the five minutes…'_

How shocking…the party managed to survive for almost the five minutes due to clever thinking on everyone's part. Unfortunately, things weren't getting any better for the girls. Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Pop were down and slowly bleeding to death while Doremi and Hazuki were scrambling to keep their distance from the increasingly manic Warblade.

Throughout the battle, the group had managed to keep him from doing too much damage only for him to pull one maneuver after another. Doremi managed to trap him in a roughly-square chamber made from Walls of Stone; Yoichi effortlessly broke out using Elder Mountain Hammer. Pop hindered him using Halt, but he countered using Iron Heart Surge…which in turn only made him stronger. Hazuki shot him with a Slashing Darkness spell…and he again countered it by using his Wall of Blades maneuver.

Yoichi alternated between using his spiked chain and his greatsword. At the same time, whenever he changed his weapon, she changed his stance. When using his spiked chain, he used thicket of blades, and when he used his greatsword, he used Stance of Alacrity. One was as problematic as the other; Thicket of Blades plus his spiked chain made moving near him impossible while Stance of Alacrity made it harder to hurt him. Finally, just when everyone thought he had run out of maneuvers, he regains them all in a heartbeat, even taking advantage of the distance to quickly change which ones he had at the ready.

His tactic took their toll on the girls. One by one, they were knocked down until only Doremi and Hazuki were left. Doremi was the only one able to deal any real damage to him due to her having Magic Missile and Fireball while Hazuki was frantically trying to heal their friends. They didn't have that long until his contact arrived and he was still walking as if he wasn't injured.

"All tired out, huh?" Yoichi taunted, "I gotta say, you gave me a hell of a run for my money. But, that's what I get for taking on a bigger-than-usual group. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted!" On that note, he quickly swung his blade downward, attempting to behead the downed Aiko. Hazuki, who was close enough, swung with her Heavy Mace and actually managed to get a hit off, stopping his attempted coup de grace. "Why you little-!"

"Hazuki!" Doremi shouted. She quickly used her last first-level slot for one final Magic Missile, conjuring five more. They hit again, but he still hardly seemed fazed. "What is with this guy?!"

Hazuki took a five foot step away and quickly cast her last Cure Critical Wounds spell on Aiko, restoring her to at least a good health. She then moved away herself.

Yoichi was not amused. He was getting tired of Doremi's Magic Missiles and Fireball constantly hitting him from afar. That wasn't fun in his opinion, and he was intent on rectifying that. When he got his next action, he decided to bound right for her, sword at the ready to skewer her alive.

To his shock, Doremi had parried the blow…with a sword shaped like a giant pair of scissors. "WHAT?!" Yoichi gasped, angrily.

"You're not the only one here with a powerful sword, Yoichi!" Doremi replied.

He chuckled. "A Sorceress…with an odd sword? I think that will make a fine trophy!"

_'If only this son of a- knew…' _Doremi thought, grinning internally.

Both began exchanging one blow after another. Some were parried, others landed, and the rest missed completely. This went on for roughly twelve seconds, but it was clear Yoichi was getting the lead due to his armor, animated shield, and higher level and Doremi's lack of thereof. Hazuki was taking advantage of the time by using her magic to heal everyone as best as she could. Momoko helped too after she was healed.

Just then, Yoichi knocked Doremi to the ground and had her at his mercy. "Any last words, little girl?" he asked, mockingly and with a sadistic grin plaster on his face. He was about to strike before the words could leave Doremi's mouth when the circle underneath everyone's feet began to glow. Doremi took advantage of the distraction and got out of range of his sword. "Well look who failed to kill me when she had the chance!"

Everyone looked on in horror as the ring glowed a bright and menacing red. A large portal, one that clearly led to the Nine Hells of Baator, appeared in the very center. Moments later, a large red fiend cloaked only by its large wings appeared: A Pit Fiend.

Yoichi approached it. "Ah, you're right on time! I have the offering just as promised!" he said, excitedly, albeit with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Just distract these intruders while I go retrieve her!"

The Pit Fiend laughed, making the Warblade tremble slightly. "When was that ever part of our deal?" it asked, taking glee in the mortal's fear. "I don't see the one you promised me anywhere. Shall I just take you to Hell instead?"

Yoichi backed up. "She's in that room beyond that door!" he shouted quickly, pointing at the other door in the room. He then quickly made his way toward it, only for Doremi to cast a Wall of Force to keep it sealed. "Hey! Dismiss this now!"

Doremi shook her head. "If you want Hana, then you'll have to go through me first!"

"And not just her!" Onpu shouted, walking up to the red-headed Sorceress, "Hana is not your bargaining chip! And we will not let her be used that way!"

"If you want to try anything," Pop said, darkly, "then by all means try. You're NOT taking Hana away again!"

"I've spent yesterday and this morning fighting hard to save her from you," Hazuki added, determined, "If I have to keep fighting, then so be it!"

"As much as I would love to hear the rest of your common speeches," Yoichi began, interrupting Aiko and Momoko, "I have to say I'm getting rather late with my deal. You will dismiss that Wall of Force you set up or I'm going to go to Hell! Which is it? Let me go to Hell, or save me. Your pick, but I'd go with the latter if I were you!"

The Pit Fiend's laughter interrupted any and all attempts by the girls to continue the argument. "How amusing! These mortals could serve nicely in as a court of jesters! But…I find it tiresome." It turned to Yoichi. "You very clearly do not have anything worth the trade. So I think I'll be taking you back to my humble abode!"

"You can't do this!" Yoichi shouted, "That wasn't part of our deal!"

The Pit Fiend waved its finger in a "tsh tsk" manner. "Read the fine print."

The now-panicking Warblade immediately tried to fight the Pit Fiend off and back out of the deal, but his wounds were more severe than he let on. His own attacks failed to even remotely hurt the thing as it uttered a single word of power. Then and there, he dropped his weapon, stunned by the spell-like ability. The Pit Fiend then took the opportunity to grab him him and lifted him by the skull. With a loud scream and a crack of bones, Yoichi's skull was crushed in the Baatezu's grip; his corpse fell to the floor while his soul remained stuck in the fiend's grasp.

"I would love to stay and offer a few deals, but I have other things to attend to," the Pit Fiend said to the now-shocked girls, "We'll meet again soon."

With that, the powerful devil vanished back into the portal from whence it came, dragging the screaming soul of Yoichi Sakuragi with it. The portal closed soon after, leaving no trace of its presence.

At this point, Doremi dismissed the Wall of Force protecting the door. At the same time, she pocketed the Scissor Blade back, just in case. "Everyone…" she began, and then looked at Yoichi's corpse, "We just barely made it, didn't we?"

"Tell me about it," Aiko replied, "It was almost as bad as those kobolds!"

"Ten gold pieces says he's gonna become a Lemure," Onpu blurted out.

"Onpu!" Momoko chastised.

"What? I was just joking!"

Doremi shook her head. "In any case," she started up, "Yoichi's been defeated and this dungeon is pretty much just here for show now. We need to get Hana out of this place ASAP!"

The group nodded and quickly opened the formerly-protected door. Inside was a smaller room with a bed. Chained to the bed was a young girl with very long, blonde hair and a silvery-white gown with streaks of pink and pastel yellows mixed in. She wore a black bracelet on her left wrist. She looked up and smiled as hope and happiness rushed back to her eyes.

"Guys…?" she began, "GUYS!" Hana immediately leapt to her feet and attempted to glomp Doremi. Her chains stopped and nearly tripped her for her troubles. "Aah! Uh, Sorry?"

"Don't worry, Hana," Doremi assured, "We'll have you out in no time at all!"

Onpu quickly got to work, picking the locks on her shackles and easily unlocking them. In less than half a minute, Hana was free from her prison and now giving Doremi a hug.

"You're late," she said, teasingly.

"Better late than never," Doremi replied.

"Even though in this case almost got Hana dragged off to the Nine Hells?" added Pop.

Doremi grinned sheepishly. This kind of quest was really intense…

"Uhm, guys?" Hana began, backing from Doremi, "I…I'm sorry. I tried teleporting out, but my magic! It's-!"

"What's wrong?" Onpu asked.

Hana showed the black bracelet to the group and explained what it seemed to do. It was trapping her in a personal-range Antimagic field, suppressing her spellcasting and any magic items she may have had and keeping her from effectively fighting back. She even demonstrated by trying to cast Bull's Strength on Doremi, which failed due to the item. What was worse was the fact that it seemed fused to her wrist; she tried everything but couldn't remove it.

Momoko used her Identify ability to get a red read on the bracelet's powers and learned much about it. She told everyone that the item does indeed trap the wearer in an Antimagic Field that has a range of personal, confirming Hana's fears. She then revealed that removing the item required a Remove Curse spell; Doremi and Pop didn't know the how to cast the spell and Aiko could never cast it without going into another class, forcing everyone to stare at Hazuki and hope that she happened to have the spell prepared. Unfortunately, Hazuki didn't, and many hopes were dashed.

"Couldn't you just Rend it, Momoko?" Pop suggested.

Momoko shook her head. "Whoever made this item must've had a special hate for Artificers," she surmised, "If I Rend it, then the item will destroy Hana's arm. And even if she did receive healing from even a Cure Minor Wounds orison, she would still be short one arm. And none of us can cast Regenerate either!"

"Don't forget," Aiko warned, "We still have to leave the way we came in. And I'm NOT eager to repeat the horror that is the first floor…"

"We could just camp out down here for another eight hours," Pop suggested, "We'll get our spells back and recover somewhat from the fight against Yoichi."

"And then I can request Remove Curse from my patron!" Hazuki finished, "But…Hana, you've been-!"

"As long as everyone's here, one more day won't be bad," Hana assured. She held Doremi's hand. "I'll know you're all here. I'm helpless by myself with this thing on, and you being here gives me comfort. I can afford to stay a little longer if it means I'll be free of this bracelet and be with all of you."

"So it's decided then," Doremi began, "We'll stay here and recover so we can free Hana."

"And when I'm free," Hana added, "I can Teleport us all out of here!"

"Are you sure you're strong enough for that?" Onpu warned, "Even powerful Sorcerers have limits on how many people they can Teleport. Plus, Doremi can't cast it and Hazuki doesn't have the Travel Domain. So either way, at least one or some of us is going to have to fight their way out."

"Then if I can't Teleport us all out, then I'll fight with you!"

Suddenly, a sharp rumble shook the room. Shocked, the girls left the room and into the chamber outside only to find its floor giving way to a pool of acid below. Ordinarily, it wouldn't have been so bad, but the aid was slowly but surely rising. Time was of the essence.

"Hana!" Doremi called, "Do you know any way we can get out of here fast?"

"There's an elevator that'll take us to floor one over there!" Hana replied, pointing at a seemingly blank wall. "It's concealed, so someone will have to reveal it!"

"Leave that to me!" Onpu said, determined. She effortlessly made her way over the crumbling floor and toward the wall section pointed out by Hana and, sure enough, there was a secret door hidden within it. She opened it up and ushered everyone to her position. One by one, the group made it until the whole party was accounted for. By then, the acid was covering what was left of the floor and pouring down the short shaft below the elevator. Onpu punched a button and it quickly zoomed upward. "Ok, we only have a few minutes to plan how we're going to get past those kobolds in our condition."

"There is no way," Hana warned, dejectedly, "They have every corridor honeycombed with small tunnels for them to hide and attack. And that's before we get into the traps they've set!"

"I disarmed two of them and that was it," Onpu replied, "But…"

"We can't rule out more traps," Hazuki warned, "But, maybe we can talk to them?"

"Yeah, maybe," Aiko replied, "Anyone know Draconic?" The shakes she received made her heart sink. "Then we better hope some of them speak Common."

"Um-m, g-g-guys?" Pop began, shuddering. She was looking down through and opening in the elevator. "We better step on it! The acid is rising fast!"

The group looked through other openings and, sure enough, the acid was there below them. It was rising quickly, easily keeping up with the elevator. The elevator wasn't rising too fast in its own right, but it was just barely faster than the acid. But the acid rising faster than anticipated still left the girls fearful.

"Are there any other passages the acid could rise into?" Momoko asked.

"This is a dungeon, Momoko," Pop replied, "And elevators are typically connected to multiple floors, so I'm sure the acid will drift into one of them!"

"Can we stop debating long enough to figure out how to get this thing to go any faster?!" Doremi chided.

The rest of the group nodded and quickly got to work. At once, Onpu, Aiko, Momoko, Pop, and Hazuki were all but useless in the endeavor due to their lack of mechanical skills. Hana was just as useless due to her magic being sealed and Doremi was low on spells. She wanted to cast Haste on the elevator to see if the spell would make it rise faster but feared that it wouldn't work. She knew the spell only targeted creatures (including constructs) and that was it. That was when she began to debate about where the acid came from in the first place. With a simple thought, she cast Dispel Magic on the acid below. To everyone's astonishment, the acid greatly slowed its rising; it had all but ceased when the spell finished working.

"It's magical in nature," Doremi surmised, "Someone set up a contingency spell to release the acid in case something happened there!"

"Well keep dispelling it!" Aiko said, "The slower that acid rises, the better our chances!"

"I can't!"

"Why?" Onpu asked.

"Because I need all the spells I can get on the first floor! And I only have so many spells left!"

The group wisely decided to count their blessings and wait it out. The acid resumed rising quickly enough but remained well below their sight. About half an hour later, the elevator came to a complete stop, signifying their arrival.

"Let's hope these Kobolds are willing to talk," Onpu said, grimly.

Several long spears came in with an audible sharpness. All were held in place and trained on the throats of the girls. Holding them in place was, of course, the Kobolds.

"Uhh, y-you're not s-still mad at us f-for k-k-killing a few of your friends and g-getting away right?" Pop said, shakily. The spear trained to her throat inched closer. "Thought so…"

"Pokukris!" the Kobold ordered.

"Do any of you speak Common?" Doremi asked.

Several of the Kobolds parted and made way for another of their kind. She also wielded a long spear and was clearly their leader, wearing more refined robes and being better equipped. Her scaly skin was about the same as the other Kobolds: brownish with a hint of mud red. But unlike the others, her skin had numerous blue spots; she even sported wings folded tightly against her back.

"I speak clearly," the leader said, "You have nerve to come back this way."

Doremi quickly realized exactly what she was: A Dragonwrought Kobold with wings. From the look of things, she was a Sorcerer and a strong one at that.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. Acid is flooding the dungeon below and is rising. This floor will be flooded soon too! We have to get out of here!"

"You humans intrude into Kobold maze, force us into obedience, and then kill some of us. We should simply throw you into the stewpot!"

"But, please-!"

"Doremi?" Hazuki peeped. Doremi nodded and withdrew, allowing the cleric to speak her mind. "Was the man who forced you to aid him a Warblade?"

"Human Warblade arrived and forced us to serve him. You are affiliated, are you not?"

"That man kidnapped Hana –that's her right there- and we came here to rescue her!" Momoko blurted, pointing to Hana. The Kobold leader looked carefully at the blonde-haired girl with a level of curiosity. "We didn't mean to cause any problems!"

"Human Warblade was seen carrying a human woman here. This is that woman?"

"Yes."

"Um, Miss kobold?" Hana began, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but there really is acid rising! Please!"

The Kobold leader looked long and hard at the young Sorceress. Then, she turned to one of her fellows. "Gariss!" she called, "Ocuirvhir!"

The Kobold who was levering his spear at Momoko's throat nodded and, keeping the spear trained on the girl, investigated the elevator shaft. His eyes went wide. "Munthrek renthisj vis! Uvelucal lleisgaric !"

Upon hearing those words, the leader went over there herself to take a look. She returned afterward and gestured her fellows to lower their weapons. "We will leave the dungeon and allow you to go unhindered."

The Kobolds left on those words, vanishing into their tunnels. The girls counted their blessings; they weren't going to be harassed and nearly killed by them…again. However, a new worry arose: Their lack of knowledge on the layout of this floor. It may not have been that long ago when they first set foot in here, but any details were drowned out by the constant and frantic running and the Kobolds' ruthless assault.

The girls threw caution to the wind and hastily went down the corridors. Hazuki had one last Light spell in reserve and used it to again make the stone from earlier into a makeshift torch. She led the way, but the light only went so far.

They were just in time too, for acid started overflowing from the shaft and began to slowly but surely flood the dungeon. Doremi had no more fifth- and sixth-level slots left and so couldn't cast any Walls of Stone/Iron spells to at least slow it down. Acid quickly began dissolving everyone's boots and burning their heels, slowing their trek. Doremi used Dispel Magic to slow it down some more, but it would only be a temporary solution as the acid eventually just kept flowing back for more. Within several minutes, Doremi had run out of third-level slots necessary for Dispel Magic.

To everyone's fortune, the exit was up ahead. Unfortunately, it was still locked and barred from when the Kobolds trapped them earlier.

"Should've known those lizard-dragon-things would pull this!" Aiko grunted, wincing from the acid. She was carrying Hana right now, for the acid had left her unable to walk quickly enough. "Onpu! Think you can get this door open!"

"I'll try!" Onpu replied.

With that, the purple-haired Rogue went to work. It as a simple enough job for her, but the barred door was proving problematic. Pop and Momoko aided her with that and, together, finally opened the door. They wasted no time in getting out of the dungeon and back outside.

"Oww~!" Doremi groaned, wincing from the acid burns, "I'm going to feel that tomorrow…!"

"You and everyone else!" Pop deadpanned, rubbing her feet and what remained of her boot.

"Are you sure we can make it in this condition?" Momoko asked, "I think I have a few healing Infusions left, but I don't think it's going to cut it here!"

"There aren't enough for all of us," Onpu warned, "Aiko, Pop, Doremi, and you should take them and help carry us back…"

"But why not Hana?" Doremi griped.

"I'll b-b-be fine, D-Doremi," Hana replied, teeth chattering from the pain, "It's not like these wounds are-?"

"Don't jinx it, Hana."

"I see you humans escaped," came the voice of the Kobold leader. She and her fellows were wearing dark goggles and were speaking to them from above beside the stronghold. "We will meet again."

"Wait!" Doremi called, attracting her attention once more, "Maybe our kingdom and your tribe can form an alliance?"

"Why do you propose this?"

"Because we each have something the other wants?"

The Kobold leader shook her head. "We do not trust your kingdom right yet. One of your own committed atrocities against us. You saving us does not quell anything." She took another stern look at the red-haired Sorceress. "We return to our mine now. May the Great Eternal Wheel keep watch over us."

With those final words, the Kobolds left. Doremi stood there, perplexed at what their leader had said. Hazuki explained a few of the deities Kobolds worshipped, particularly Kurtalmak. She then explained who the Great Eternal Wheel was: Io. Unfortunately, the brunette cleric had little idea of what Io-worshipping Kobolds were like. Still, if they were willing to let them go, then they were at least a bit more trustworthy than most.

The group decided to heal Pop, Aiko, Onpu, and Doremi using Momoko's healing Infusions. Aiko carried Momoko, Onpu carried Hazuki, and Doremi and Pop teamed up to carry Hana. It was going to be a long walk back to the kingdom…

"Famed heroes!" Jou-sama called out. It had been roughly a day since the girls returned with Hana in tow; she had been freed from the black bracelet that once sealed her magic. However, the item itself was being kept for study with a number of Remove Curse spells handy in case someone got it stuck to their wrist. "You have all done well in returning Hana to the Kingdom! For this, you shall be richly rewarded!"

Doremi stepped forward. "Jou-sama?" she began, "What's going to happen next?"

Jou-sama smiled at Doremi. "I…don't really know! Maybe give you some steak?"

That offer made Doremi drool dreamily, much to everyone else's confusion.

"Steak?" Pop spoke up, "Sister likes steak? Are you okay?"

Doremi grinned sheepishly. Her memories of this time loop stated that she had a notorious dislike for steak. She guessed someone working Yggdrasil was trying to be a colossal troll…

* * *

><p>7.2<p>

Doremi Matzukaze, Tenma Matsukaze's sister In-Loop, sighed. The first time she was in Raimon's world, she replaced a girl 11 years before the events. True, she had "helped" to defend the world from some weird soccer teams. Aliens, armies, angels, demons, time travelers, the big deal.

It was way better than travelling through time to save soccer using the powers of 12 (for some reason the soccer was been played by 12 players this loop) famous people from history in order to save soccer from people from the future.

Though, Mixi-Maxing with the real Baba Yaga was a really interesting feeling. And her Avatar, Total Time Witch, was really strong. Not to mention her Soul, a Dog(Again, why always a dog?), which Tenma taught her how to use it.

Also, she managed to steal the Mixi-Max Gun.

_'I wonder how Hazuki would look with Apple Bloom's Aura... And how will I look with Yuki's...'_

* * *

><p>7.3<p>

Oyajide ran for his life.

His loyalty at the king notwhistanding, he couldn't believe he accepted this risky mission.

He discovered that the baby he was trying to kidnap was from the Ojamajos.

He was scared of one of them, a pink-haired girl. He had seen how she made horrible experiments with little animals and magic.

What's worse, the other girls were scared of her, even her older sister. That was why they decided to become full-edged witches, except for her sister, who seemed to want to like her.

He tried to escape...

But Sakura Harukaze can't be escaped forever.

* * *

><p>7.4<p>

Doremi hated this kind of Loops. She called them "Hard-Mode Loops". Loops when everything and everyone seemed harder.

It started when she discovered Majo Rika. For some reason, the curse this loop turned the witch an uncontrolled beast until her apprentice passed 3 exams. Then there was Onpu's frenemy thing. She really wanted to kill them this time, and Majo Ruka was controlling her. The curse this time was to feel all pain she had done, and almost killed her.

Then, it was time for first taking care of Hana. She was Awake, and it was good, because the exams were really threatening, even for baseline grown-ups. And then Ojayide. He was stronger, and deadlier. And the FLAT-4 were as psycho as a baseline Hinamizawa resident.

She almost died while she recovered the flower that healed Hana. This time, the curse was too strong to save her by using flowers from other loops. She had to use both sides of the Scissor Blade only to survive, and not even with thier full power she could escape without an scratch.

Right now, she was in an epty field, practicing with her Ki, Chakra, Reiatsu and the Decapitation Mode of her two Scissor Blades. If the things she had done were bad enough, then the final batle against Majo Tourbillon would be really hard.

She would be ready.

* * *

><p>7.5<p>

Doremi screamed, as she sent 100 and 1 Pings directed to Yuki.

This time the ghost in the graveyard was a great and powerful red Oni. Not even Hazuki, who had replaced Rei/Sailor Mars in one Loop, and her charms could stop him.

When Yuki appeared in a flash of light, the two girls were fighting against the big monster.

"Yuki-sama! Thank the tree you're here!" Hazuki said, while dodging the big fist the ccreature sent to her.

"...'Thank the tree'?" Yuki asked, while taking her witch stone.

"It's something a lot of loopers use instead of god." Doremi said, as she parried with the Oni with her Scissor Blade. "I prefer Kami, it suits better for me."

"Alright. Let me care of this." Yuki said, as her stone started glowing a white color. The Oni was encapsuled on a musical force field, and so did Yuki's left hand.

That's when Doremi recognized the Oni.

In a flash of melodious light, the red monster had disappeared.

And Yuki's hand had become a monster's claw.

"Wow... That's what you had to do to trap him in other loops?"

"Basically." Yuki said, retieving a guantlet from her Subspace Pocket. "I haen't been able to talk with him or making him a friend."

"Maybe when you're replacing Naruto-san or Ryuko-chan." Hazuki said, picking her sealing artifacts.

"I hope. I'm getting short of magical stones."

* * *

><p>7.6<p>

The Anchor for the Ojamajo Loops looked at the Majo-kai.

It looked like an ENORMOUS Witch Barrier. The Witches were weird Witch/witch hybrids, even Majo Rika(who looked like if someone smashed a frog and Andy Warhol's work into one humanoid being).

Not to mention she had found that one of her classmates had been replaced by the Demon of the Puella Magi "Loop" itself, Homura Akemi.

Right now, she was in a "Kyubey Hunt" with her, as she was the only one Awake (Maybe Yuki was Awake too, but she hadn't been able to send the Ping, so she was blind in that thing). It seemed like the Incubator had Awoken earlier and corrupted he entire Majo-Kai. Howeer, due to he magic nature of the place, the witches were still sentient, so it was only a Kyubey Hunt instead of a Witch Hunt(No pun intended).

"So, how's being a god?" Doremi asked, after impalling the Incubator from behind.

"You're asking from the wrong Looper." Homura said, killing three more Kyubeys. "I Descended, that means I'm a demon."

"Oh, sorry." A beat, where the only thing that was heard were gunshots directed to Incubators. "But how does it feel?"

"Not very different to Awakening. Just a little more of pressure in your whole body. I don't recommend it to anyone."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

><p>7.7<p>

Aiko hated the loop where she was now.

"Why do I always have to be a man when I visit this Loop?!" She/he said, as he finally moved the final block to ascend to the next row.

"Hell if I know, but it's always conforting to be helped by someone else!" Vincent said, a few rows below him/her.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

"Daddy...DADDY!" he baby/chainsaw/eldricth thing shouted, as Vincent dodged the chainsaw at he last moment.

"...We'll better leave this conversation in the waking world." Aiko said wisely.

"A-Agreed."

"DADDY!"

"JUST OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR!"

"ON IT! ON IT!"

* * *

><p>7.8<p>

"What are you gonna do? Save your Daughter? Or save yourseles, humans?"

The Ojamajos looked at each other...

And Doremi smirked.

"We choose both!" She shouted, showing a backpack with two guns strapped at it, one with a plus sign, and another with a minus sign. She shot at a blank space with the minus gun, showing a auburn-haired woman. Then she shot the other side at Aiko. The minus side stopped slowing and the plus side increased it's power. Aiko shouted, before the ray disappeared, and showed her new form. Her now airburn hair reached her waist, and her blue eyes were now aquamarine.

"Oh yeah! Mixi-Trans, Tear!" She shouted.

"Aiko, I trust you on the flower, ok?" Doremi said.

Aiko nodded. "Of course!"

In a blink, she disappeared and reappeared again. In her hands, she had the flower.

"W-Wha?!" The voice of Majo Tourbillon said, as the girls disappeared from the Cursed Forest.

* * *

><p>7.9<p>

_**"I Am Thou, Thou Art I... You have the power to overcome your fears... I shall help you.. My name is Kemono no joo..."**_The creature who looked like a queen oni said, before turning into a card.

"'Beast Queen'? Sounds good." Yu said. "Do you have a monster inside of you?"

Yuki Narukami smiled. "A little Oni trapped usually in my hand. Is a good guy once you know him."

"Onis are usually cool." Was Yu's answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7.1- Kadaj5 asked me to say this loop was based in a magazine he read. Now, I can add, it sounds a lot interesting. Too bad I don't play DnD.<strong>_

_**7.2- The world of Inazuma Eleven. Usually mostly normal ... But let's be honest, the second part of the world is really weird. Awesome, but weird.**_

_**7.3- Sakura Haruno, the most dangerous good Looper out there. Sakura Syndrome, the term created by her insanity. Oyajide, poor guy who will feel the Mad scientist/psycho woman's wrath.**_

_**7.4- When hard life gives you lemons... It gives them to you in the face. And only the liquid. And mostly in your eyes.**_

_**7.5- Haing an Oni trapped inside of your hand is hard, even more when it escapes from it.**_

_**7.6- Working with a Demon. Better than it sounds.**_

_**7.7- Because when you have to escape from an ass with eyes in an almost weekly basis, you can be sure you'll be using sarcasm a lot.**_

_**7.8- Ah, the uses of a Mixi-Max gun. Not apt for some people, but really useful for a lot of Loopers.**_

_**7.9- ... I got nothing. What? I can't think on a good punchline for every Loop!**_


	8. Chapter 8

8.1

Doremi sighed, as she confronted her opponent in the last trial of the Witch Exams.

She was really annoyed. Last loop, she ended in a love triangle between two of her friends, and the Queen also liked her. Before it, the previous loop was her fighting the Daleks... As K-9. She didn't know how it happened. And BEFORE that, there was that loop where she Looped as Garfield's bed...

Needless to say she wasn't in a good mood that Loop.

For some reason, this loop's final exam was a magical battle between two Apprentices. And her rival was...

Something that the Hub called Mary Sue.

Or at least someone with the features of one. The girl was called Fasola Kamikaze (With the kanjis that said Wind God in her name), and she was perfect in everything. She was good in sports, study, relationships, and, naturally, magic.

Doremi hadn't payed mind to her, but after she had taken all FLAT 4 boys, Kotake, Masaru and the other kids from school to her Harem (An event only reserved to Hazuki and maybe Sakura), she decided to do something.

That something being taking a wand from her Pocket.

"Oh? What's that? A kid's wand? Are you so scared of me, you want to play games?" Fasola asked.

Doremi sighed. All Mary Sues had the problem of being too annoying. "This isn't a kid's wand... Is something I have to use to canalize my full magic power."

"Huh?" Was all the examiners, Fasola and the Unawake Ojamajos said.

"First, a doll! Apparecus!" Doremi chanted, and a dummy appeared in front of her.

_'Alright, so she already picked the dummy we made from her Pocket without bringing attention to herself.'_ Pop thought. She also hated that girl, as she was Awake too. She wasn't angry, but she still wanted to help her sister to calm down. '_Now for the second phase...'_

"Now! _Ridiculous!_" She shouted, and the dummy front of her became a big, weird, angry blob version of Majo Rika.

All witches were flabbergasted by the thing that had appeared, even Fasola.

And she didn't notice when Doremi sent a slash of pink energy destroy her Tap. Fasola fell into her butt, detransforming and losing her "Legendary" Poron (Really just a golden Poron she found), in full shock.

Pop chuckled, as she joined her sister in the battlefield. "Oh, Yuki-chan, you thought she was the legendary witch?"

The queen was confused. How were they able to discoer her human name? "W-Well... Y-yes..."

"Well, you were fooled." Doremi said. "I'M the Ojamajo of legend."

"But I retrieved the Lost Tap from the Cursed Forest!" Fasola shouted.

"Oh, that? I wondered where did I left it." Doremi said, calmly. "It's a normal Tap painted gold... Or at least it was, anyway. I was gonna prank someone with it." As she said that, her hair started to glow with a rainbow light. Pop's hair started to do the same, amazing all of them.

_'As much as I hated it, becoming Ragyo was worth.'_ Doremi thought.

"Oh, and, I've been a full witch for a while. I just wanted to play with you." Doremi said, pointing at Fasola, a smirk in her face, that seemed to say...

**_"You were never special"._**

The "legendary" "Ojamajo" became crazy at "hearing" that, and began to try to punch the Anchor, Doremi dodging each punch easily, thanks to her training with Bulma and Goku. "I'M THE LEGENDARY WITCH! YOU ARE A NORMAL DUMB CHILD! I HATE YOU! HATE HATE HATE!"

Doremi frowned. She wasn't hoping for that. But, from she had heard from other Loopers, almost every time a Looper broke a Mary Sue, that sometimes happened.

_'Maybe I should have considered that posibility...'_

She took her upgraded Scissor Poron Blade, as Pop did the same with a Bakuzan Poron Iori made for her last loop she was there. "Hey, Fasola!" Both girs shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Eat this! DECAPITATION MODE!"

The clothes of the girl were destroyed, and she was sent to the space, As Doremi and Pop just took their brooms and flew away.

"You know, doing this, you will make every witch and wizard attack you." Pop told her sister.

"I know, but it was worth it. I feel more calm. And sorry to drag you into this." Doremi said.

"No problem, you know I like to troll someone some times."

* * *

><p>8.2<p>

Link tried not to laugh at the girl who had replaced all his companions since Fi. She was trying to hold a Master Sword Link gave her, but she was replacing Navi.

"Hey, I have a mini sword in my Pocket with the same power." He said. "I can give it to you-"

"No! I don't need it!" Aiko said. "I can with this one!"

Link sighed between laughs, as he took another Master Sword. He had to do something else to avoid his laugh. Maybe promoting a Bull-Cuccofight...

* * *

><p>8.3<p>

Aiko smiled, as she destroyed some monsters. This loop, the witches had a work of vanquishing monsters made from dark magic.

She and Doremi were the only ones Awake, and they were in a battle against them, only they two and the others near them.

It was the perfect time to use the gun and the green dino-like battery she had gotten from that Loop when she had replaced that green-suited dancing fighter.

Doremi noticed it and smiled, while the others were confused on how did Aiko got that gun. "Is that a Zakutor ZyuDenchi?"

"Yep!" Aiko smiled.

"And you're going to use it in those guys?" Doremi asked, pointing at the monsters, as confused as the other Ojamajos.

"Basically."

Doremi took a red battery and another gun. "Then let's do it toghether."

"Alright!" Both girls inserted the batteries into the guns.

"Umm... Doremi-chan? Ai-chan?" Hazuki asked. "Where did you got those... weapons?"

"Oh, you know, from a friend." Aiko said. "A King."

_**GABURINCHO!**_

* * *

><p>8.4<p>

Simon looked at the girl who had replaced his Bro. The white-haired girl was looking at the Gunman, with glee.

"Oh, so this is a big robot? Hana-chan's amazed!" The girl said, not caring much that the thing was trying to hit her.

"Stop doing that!" The Beastman inside of the robot shouted.

"Oh, Ok." the girl stopped, and unseathed her sword. In a flash, she had cut the entire robot in pieces. "This is better?"

"Wha..." Yoko said. She was as confused as the Beastman, the village, and even Simon were confused.

"Ok, I need to ask her what was she thinking."

"Eh, Hana-chan decided to put in practice a fragment of what Ichigo-sama taught her."

"... You're joking." Simon said. "Ichigo taught his techniques?"

"All of them. He even taught me how to use my magic with Reiatsu! Hana-chan can now make blades out of her gloves!"

Simon stayed silent. "... Tell me, you're Doremi's daughter?"

"Yep!"

"That explains a lot."

* * *

><p>8.5<p>

Doremi drew her Poron, ready for her duel.

She had been able to make Akatsuki accept a duel for Hana. Even if the girls objected, Doremi could do it.

"Are you ready, Doremi-chan~?" Akastuki said. He was a cassanova this Loop.

"Ready." Doremi said. "Remember, five steps."

"Of course, deary." The magician said. Both stood back-to-back, and started, as Dodo started counting. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

Suddendly, Akatsuki turned abruptly, and shot a beam of red magic.

"Doremi-chan, careful!" The girls shouted.

Doremi turned...

And transformed into a log.

"Wha-?" Akatsuki said, before feeling a heavy hit from behind. He turned his head as much as he could, and saw Doremi,holding her Poron, behind her back.

"Bad idea, Aka-kun~" Doremi said, hitting Akatsuki with a blast of magic, which knocked him out cold.

"And here I thought you were honorable..." Doremi lamened, taking Hana's bubble, and rejoining with her friends. "Oh, and guys," She added, pointing at the other FLAT 4 and Ojayide. "tell his father that if he wants Hana's power, he should ask cordially."

Then she summoned her broom, and flew back to the castle, leaving he wizards alone.

* * *

><p>8.6<p>

"Well... This is new." Onpu Hinamori said, looking at her Charas. Doran, Aiki and Hazuu.

"Yeah, We're suppoused to be your wish made truth." Doremi said, holding the little pink pompoms in her hands.

"Why wasn't I the sport Chara?" Aiko asked, holding a little big brush.

"I don't mind, I like this." Hazuki said. "This little appron is cute."

"You girls have it easy!" Onpu said, hlding a manga in her hands. "According to this, I get caught in a love triangle!"

"We are the only ones Awake, so you will endure it." Aiko said. "Good luck, Onpu-chan."

"Hey, if I got there, you get in a love triangle too!" Onpu replied.

Aiko stayed silent for a moment... Before hanging her chibi head. "Oh, Xylem."

* * *

><p>8.6<p>

"Huh. I though the loop would never come." Dodo said, holding her fairy in her hand.

The fairy in question being Doremi.

"It has come a lot of times before, you were just Unawake." Doremi said.

"That's what she's talking. None of us have been Awake." Rere said, looking at the little Hazuki in her hand, sleeping.

"Hey, do you think Nini's Awake too?" Mimi asked.

"Who knows." Pop said, flying over her fairy. "But now, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I've been wanting to learn magic and how to use it at it's fullest." Dodo said.

"Something learnt from me, right?" Doremi asked.

Dodo winked at her (normally) master. "You know it."

* * *

><p>8.7<p>

"Now, you have to choose between my daughters: Momoko, age 20..."

The yellow-haired woman smiled, blisfully Unawake.

"Hazuki, age 16..."

The orange-haired girl sighed. '_Why did I got to become Nabiki? I have other kind of problem, for redwood's sake!'_

"And Pop, age 12."

The girl only sighed.

"Now, which one will you choose, Doranma-san?"

The girl-replacing-Original Looper sighed. This would be a long Loop.

* * *

><p>8.8<p>

Doremi saw the girl who was following her. Fami, her grandaughter. She had discovered it after a Loop where she acidentally discovered her Tap.

Doremi knew that she could tell her that she knew she was her grandmother, and then have a little, cute, happy time together... But something was weird. Fami walked a bit confused, looking at everything.

Doremi stopped, making the future Harukaze stop too.

"Hey, Fami?" she asked. "What's happening? You're seeing everyhing as if you were waiting for something."

"O-oh, sorry, Doremi-chan. Is just..." Fami looked at her, her face showing just a bit of fear. "I had a dream, where you were killed by a robot... And then nothing. Then another... I was killed by darkness... And then I woke up. It may be just a dream, but... Doremi-chan? Are you ok?"

Doremi froze in sight.

"That happened... A long time ago..." She muttered, only strong for Fami to hear.

"Wh-what? You mean..." Fami said, confused and in shock.

"I died, yes. but... How do you remember? That was lifes ago..." She said, lost in thought.

"L-Lifes ago?! You died?!" Fami couldn't believe what she heard. And yet, when she saw Doremi's face she knew it was the truth. "Th-then... How?"

"I'm... I'm locked in a time loop. Repeating events every time." Doremi said. "My firends are too, as does the queen. And..."

"And?"

"And... I know why are you here."

Those words shocked Fami more than what Doremi had said. "You... knew?"

"I've known about it since a while. I know..."

Fami couldn't control herself anymore, and started crying. Doremi took her in her arms.

"There, there, Obaa-chan's here." She whispered.

Doremi would tell Fami about the loops later... But not now. She needed that. Both of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8.1 - Doremi would later see what would happen if she hadn't interfered in another Loop. She was just angry on that one.<strong>_

_**8.2 - Aiko has her pride, y'know.**_

_**8.3 - Hear their roar!**_

_**8.4 - Hana likes big robots. And a bit of fights.**_

_**8.5 - At least Aiko didn't have a big love triangle.**_

_**8.6 - A role reversal Loop. An usual variant.**_

_**8.7 - Another classic. And Onpu replaced the purple-haired chinesse fighter who wanted to kill the protagonist in her girl form and marry him in his male form... Thank Kami Onpu was Awake.**_

_**8.8 - And thus, Fami's welcome in the Loops... A bad start for her. And a Crash-Generation Looper.**_


	9. Chapter 9

9.1

"So, what now?" Fami asked her aunt. Doremi had been out for some time, leaving the two girls alone.

"Well, by now, tell me. How's the future? Until the Loops get fixed, we'll never see the baseline future."

"Well, it... It depends." Fami said.

"Huh? How?"

"Obaa-chan said I was what she called a 'Crash- Generation Looper', and, as such, my backstory is... A bit weird sometimes." Fami explained. "Sometimes the future is in ruins, and sometimes is a magical utopia."

"Oh, I see-"

"AHHHKAMIWHYDIDIDOTHIS?!" The two girls suddendly heard something. They turned up...

And saw Doremi running, escaping from alien-like things and fairies.

After she was out of the two Harukaze's hearing range, Fami spoke.

"...Should we save Obaa-chan?"

Pop sighed. "... Trust me. Sometimes, it's not worth the effort."

* * *

><p>9.2<p>

"So, this is your world. Pretty interesting, if I must say." Aiko told Usagi. She was replacing Ami, in the original anime baseline, and they were fighting the first Youma Ami fought. Aiko had to swear, the Senshi's powers were really good.

"You haven't been here? Really?" Usagi asked, dodging the Youma's attack.

"Yeah, my friends have, though. For some reason, I usually Loop as a Cure, a Toku hero, or a knight in a magical world." Aiko said, unleashing her Mercury Magic Mist, and allowing Usagi to defeat the Youma with a shot of Chakra. "So, even if I know how to fight, I still don't know that much about other magical worlds."

"Oh, ok. By the way, you're my guest in the Loop. Do you wanna do something?" Usagi said, detransforming, as Aiko did the same thing.

"Well, I want to know more about this world. Is it true that you can go to the future?"

Usagi nodded. "If Setsuna's Awake. If not, we'll have to take care of her UnAwake self."

"Take care?"

Usagi frowned cutely. "She's the codifier for what we call the 'Setsuna Syndrome', after all..."

* * *

><p>9.3<p>

Yuki Awoke, as she looked to the floating city in front of her. As she looked at the spectacle, her memories appeared...

Along with a girl, who appeared from what looked like a tear on the time-space.

"Oh, hi. You must be from another Loop, am I right?" The girl asked.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Yuki."

"I'm the Anchor of this Loop. Name's Elizabeth, but I go for Anna too. You can call me whatever you want." The girl said. "I'm sure you're asking yourself what is the tear behind me, right?" Yuki nodded. "Is my ability, I can create Tears on the space and time."

"It sounds like a good ability." Yuki said. "I'm a queen of a magic world and I have an oni sealed in my hand." She lifted the hand with the glove, which also covered the initials AD.

"That sounds pretty interesting too. And good thing, that way no one will tell you're the False Prophet."

"False what?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's go to a Vigor shop and I'll explain everything in the meanwhile. By the way, take this Skyhook." Elizabeth said, giving Yuki a thing that looked like if it could kill a person in a hit, pressing the trigger.

"Before you ask, yes, it can kill. But, while I don't like it that much, is the easiest way to travel Columbia." The Anchor said, walking back to the Tear. "Now, come on, that shop won't be open forever, and we must come back before Songbird finds us!"

Yuki sighed, as she followed the Anchor girl. She could tell the loop wouldn't be calm.

And who was that Songbird?

* * *

><p><em><strong>"KHAAAAWW!"<strong>_

Oh, so that's the Songbird.

* * *

><p>9.4<p>

"Huh. This is new." Doremi said, as she summoned a mirror from her Pocket.

She was a pony. A red pony, with hair - or mane - in her clasic odangos, and a horn.

_'A unicorn. It's ok, I've been worse things. I still have magic, at least. Now, memories, memories...'_ She thought, searching for her looping memories.

After which she groaned.

"Unlucky Star... Really?"

"Eh, some loopers have it worse." The Ojamajo Anchor heard someone talk. She turned to see a lavender unicorn at her side. "One was called Nosy Random... And let me tell you, it lived to his name. By the way, hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, Anchor of this Loop."

"Oh, hello... I'm Doremi Harukaze. My memores say that you're my twin sister."

"Really? I haven't seen mines..." Twilight said, concentrating for her own memories. Afer a few seconds, she sighed too. "Yeah, you're right. We also have a younger sister, Lil' Star."

"According to my memories, that would be my sister, Pop." Doremi said. "And... Kami, why do I always have to be the unlucky girl who's bad at school?"

"Let's worry about that later." Twilight said. "Right now, I want to know something."

"What?"

"Do you want a Baseline run, or do you want a vacation loop? This loop is a sanctuary for loopers, so you get to choose."

Doremi thought about it for a while. Then, she answered."Well, let's see how this world is..."

"Good. Now, let's see Spike and your dragon assistant."

"I have a dragon assistant?"

"Memories, remember?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that. Makanshoku explained all about loops to me."

"... Oh."

* * *

><p>"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Doremi laughed at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Oh, come on! At least I can breath fire!" Dodo shouted. "And I'm taller than normal!"

* * *

><p>"So, we have to go to Ponyville, to see our friends?" Doremi asked Twilight.<p>

"Yep. I released an spell, and discovered my friends are Awake."

"How? I sent a Ping and felt 10 answers, but I don't know who answered." Doremi said.

"Is an ability we have. Our connection let's us know who's Awake."

"Cool! Will we be able to do that?"

"Maybe, if I'm right on what'll happen."

The two pony Loopers arrived Ponyville, along with their dragons. The first sight they had was of two ponies, one pink with gravity-defying hair, and one white, petit, with little wings, and twin blond pigtails. Both gasped at the sight of the two girls, winked, and ran away.

"... The Earth Pony was my friend, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"... The Pegasus was my daughter, Hana." Doremi said.

"You have a daughter?"

"Long story."

* * *

><p>"Howdy, an' welcome to Sweet Apple Acres!" The orange Earth Pony, Applejack, said. At her side, a lime-colored unicorn smiled. "Ah'm sure me an' my cous' here, Apple Cookie, will... Could ya stop laughin'?"<p>

"She'll never let this down..." Momoko, or Apple Cookie, said.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was so much food... I LOVE THIS FAMILY!" Dodo shouted. Doremi nodded at that.<p>

"Yeah, now, be careful, this is the time where I meet Rainbow Dash, and she uses to hit me from behind." Twilight warned.

"A friend of yours?" Twilight nodded. "Well, maybe she won't-"

A milisecond later, the red unicorn was pinned to the ground to a cobalt blue pegasus.

"Told ya." Said Spike.

After shaking the cowebs in her head, Doremi recognized the mare who had hit her at Mach 1.

"AIKO!"

"Now I'm Swift Sky!" Aiko said, while a cyan pegasus flew over them. "And sorry Doremi-chan, but Rainbow-chan was teaching me to fly."

"Yeah, not a good job right now, but you're getting better." Rainbow Dash said. "And, seriously, drop the honorifics. we aren't in Japan."

* * *

><p>Spike had left with his wife, Rarity, to a private place, leaving Doremi, Dodo and Twilight with Onpu, beter known as Special Note.<p>

"So, you're an Idol in training?" Dodo asked.

"Yeah. Is a bit hard, but Rarity-san tells me I'll be discovered soon if we follow Baseline." The purple unicorn said.

"Yeah, Saphire Shores will come in a few weeks, and she'll help you with that." Twilight said.

"Well, it has been a while since I became a superstar..."

"Really? It was only last loop..."The fairy-turned-dragon muttered.

* * *

><p>Finally, the two girls had arrived to the place where her two last friends were.<p>

"And... Well... She did that to a bunny..." Doremi said, as they saw what her friend, Hazuki, aka Honey Violinist.

"Well... Is Angel, but yeah..." Twilight said.

"You said you're a psychologist?" Dodo asked.

"I told you, I don't need one!" Hazuki replied.

"Um... Not to interrupt, but what are we going to do wih Angel?" Fluttershy asked, just to be ignored by the three mares. Dodo sighed, and helped her. Sometimes she wondered if she was the smarter between her and her master.

* * *

><p>After retrieving Spike from Rarity, the two Anchors arrived to Twilight's library.<p>

"And here we are. Our home for the loop." Twilight said.

"A tree. And we have two dragons." Doremi facehoofed. "how did that work in baseline?"

"... I'm not sure." Twilight said.

"Neither do I." Spike added. "Maybe it was just luck?"

"That would explain why it is destroyed every single loop..." Twilight muttered.

"So, we go "

* * *

><p>9.5<p>

Hana smiled. It had taken all Loop, even as a baby, but she did.

She had been able to make a mini mecha and 6 functional Battle Ranger henshin items, powered by magic (she had to thank that guy with the fedora and the magic gun when she met him again for those lessons on how to do that).

Next loop, she knew, it was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki blinked. He and his friends were asked for his father to trap the baby born from the Royal Witch Rose.<p>

What he didn't know, was that six girls were taking care of her.

And that, instead of transforming into witches, they transformed into...

_"Majo Red!"_

_"Majo Blue!"_

_"Majo Orange!"_

_"Majo Violet!"_

_"Majo Yellow!"_

_"Majo Pink!"_

_"We are powerful witches, protectors of the fuure queen!"_

**_"Ojama Sentai Majoranger!"_**

... A magical task force.

He didn't expect them summoning a robot to fight him.

He didn't expect that.

* * *

><p>9.6<p>

Doremi blinked as she Awoke in the middle of the class. Dodging the chalk, as per tradition, she looked at Saki...

Only to realize the teacher was male. And someone she had met once... From another Loop.

"Miss Harukaze, please stay Awake when I'm teaching, ok?"

"O-Oh, right. Sorry, Mr..."

"Miss Harukaze, I've told you a long time ago I like to be called Doctor." The professor said, smirking at the last part, as Doremi's eyes widened.

"Oh... Right... Can- Can I go to the bath, please?" The Ojamajo asked the Doctor. He nodded, and she exited the room.

Then the school.

Then Misora.

Then Japan.

And the scream still reached The Doctor's ears.

* * *

><p>"So... You're Awake?" Pop asked the (Usually) Time Lord.<p>

"Exactly. It was thanks to the help of my dear Admin, I've been able to loop. Of course, I must admit, I'm relatively new to the Loops." The Doctor said, then he stroke his chin in thought. "Or I'm old? My loops cover to the end of the universe, to say I'm a bit confused about the age is an understatement."

"... Ok..." Pop said, sighing. After a few loops where she replaced some of his companions, she could understand him a little. "By the way, sorry about Onee-chan, is just that we had a cluster of Loops with your enemies. Daleks, Weeping Angels, The Vashta Nerada, an army of jolly cybermen..."

"... Question. When you say jolly..."

"I mean they were laughing like Santa."

"... Oh. Well, it shouldn't surprise me, I've fought Daleks who wanted hugs. Let me tell you, they can made really strong arms if they want, I was sore for a whole loop after that." The Doctor said.

"Anyway, she told me she'd be in Majo-Kai until the danger had started, with an army or something like that." Pop said, sighing. "I'm going there to stop her, do you want to come?"

"Well, I've been wanting to learn a bit of magic since I heard that you can use some of them to change your hair color." The Time Lord said. "I'd really like to go."

"Still wanting to become ginger?"

"You'd think I'd become one sooner or later, but no luck by now. Weird, if you ask me."

"Maybe you need more loops."

"Possibly, possibly."

* * *

><p>9.7<p>

Mukuro Ikusaba looked at her sister.

In front of her.

Sitting in front of the students of Hope's Peak.

And being friendly with them.

"So, yeah, I've decided to end with SHSL Despair." The girl said. "I've already sent info on where and who are the others, except for those you told me about."

"Thanks, that will work nicely." Naegi Makoto, SHSL Luck, said. "Aoi and Sakura are already on their way."

Mukuro thought about what Naegi had said. How did the two girls escape Hope's Peak? And why was her sister doing that?

"Oh, and, by the way, Mukuro, we aren't going to kill anybody else, ok?" Her sister, Dorenko Enoshima said, winking.

* * *

><p>9.8<p>

"Doremi-chan?"

"Yes, Onpu-chan?"

"Why are we dogs?"

"I think you should ask Twilight. She told me this happens to her a lot."

* * *

><p><strong><em>9.1 - In which Pop and Fami talk. Not even I know what Doremi did...<em>**

**_9.2 - Setsuna Syndrome... Interesting problem, if you ask me. Also, it's really odd Aiko never looped into one of the Original 7's Loops before, am I right?_**

**_9.3 - BioYuki Infinite._**

**_9.4 - First part of Doremi and crew's first loop into Twilight's world. Pretty cool, huh?_**

**_9.5 - Going Forth!_**

**_9.6 - After being followed by a lot of destroying things, you can't really blame Doremi for reacting like that when The Doctor looped there._**

**_9.7 - Dorenko Enoshima, SHSL Witch._**

**_9.8 - I had to._**


End file.
